A Proper Gentleman
by MissJEDoe
Summary: After the end of the film, Robin has to find a way to fit into the new version of the Moonacre valley. Where he expects anger, he finds friendship. What will happen with his new friendship with Maria? Will it develop into something deeper?
1. Chapter 1

Robin De Noir grinned. For the first time in his life, Moonacre valley was at peace. To his right stood the girl who he would be eternally grateful for – and he would make sure his father never forgot her sacrifice either.

"Shall we go home?" Loveday asked Maria, smiling around Sir Benjamin. Robin couldn't see the princess' expression, but her answer sent a troubled wave through his chest.

"That sounds like a perfect idea to me. After all this excitement I think we all need an early night!"

Was she going to just leave?

The slightly dim servant and the slightly distracted lady walked off first and Robin was sure he could see their fingers gently entwined. If his father's heavy hand hadn't been resting on his shoulder, the boy fleetingly thought he'd like to copy that idea. The party turned towards the way back into the forest and the princess' hand was less than half a meter from his.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this – " His father muttered behind him. Robin jumped, hearing the voice low in his ear. "-But I'm proud of you, Robin."

"Proud?" He repeated incredulously. The man looked old, his eyes heavy with the strain of having to admit he had been wrong, as he nodded.

"You were right about her."

"Not all the time, father." Robin swallowed nervously. His palms were sweaty and he had no idea how to respond to this uncharacteristic softness. "Only from today."

"You were still brighter than me." Couer De Noir whispered, gently pushing his son forward. Robin stumbled and trailed after Maria nervously, trying to avoid glancing over his shoulder at his father.

There was a slight hold up at the front of the party, where Maria's companion had got herself lost. "Oh, I'm not entirely sure…" Robin could hear. To him, every tree in the forest was as unique as the members of his family. "This could be the way… Or maybe…"

"Why don't I lead?" Robin suggested, throwing his hands out at his sides exasperatedly. The lady and Sir Benjamin frowned at him.

"You?"

"Robin does know his way around these woods." Maria piped up. Robin looked at her briefly and saw that she was smiling. "I would never have found my way to the tree if it hadn't been for him."

"Lead the way, sir." Sir Benjamin waved Robin forward. He stumbled and trotted past the row of Merryweathers, feeling the blood rush into his cheeks.

"Don't be scared, Robin." Maria teased from near him. He jumped and saw that she'd followed him to the front of the party and was walking beside him. "If you go wrong, Wrolf will correct us."

As she said his name, the great black lion looked up at Robin with eyes full of judgement. After a moment, Wrolf trotted on ahead and Robin breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been accepted by the demon dog.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked, noticing the sigh. She was staring up at him and didn't notice the root that snaked under her feet.

She fell in slow motion, arms flying out at odd directions as her eyes widened in wonder. Acting quickly, Robin was able to catch her before she hit the floor and hurt herself.

"Steady, princess." He muttered, releasing her quickly. He could hear his father's eyes behind him. "Looking out for you all the time is exhausting enough without you throwing yourself at the floor like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Robin stood awkwardly next to his father in the hall of Sir Benjamin's home, feeling like an intruder - despite the new peace between the two families.

"Digweed! Leave Miss Heliotrope alone and find some chairs for our guests. We can't have them standing around like lost sheep after the day they've had." Sir Benjamin sent his servant off with a wave of his hand, rolling his eyes dramatically as Digweed pulled his eyes from Moss Heliotrope's blushing face.

"Right away, sir."

"Uncle, I was wondering whether I might be allowed to show Robin my room. It is very beautiful and as our friend he ought to see it." Robin blanched and dropped his eyes to the floor in horror. What was the princess _doing_? In the silence that waited he had to press his lips together to hold back the threat of being sick.

Did she want him to have a heart attack?

"Your... Your _room_?" Maria's companion asked, clearly horrified by the idea.

"Yes. I want him to see the stars on the ceiling." Maria said, determined.

"What do you think, Couer?" Sir Benjamin asked, eyebrows raised.

"You won't be long, will you, boy?" He asked, turning to his son. Robin jumped slightly when he was spoken to and looked up, shaking his head so the curls around his temples crossed over his eyes. He had to make an effort to look less... Guilty.

"No, but I would like to see the room. It sounds unlike anything else." He said, swallowing the anxiety away. Robin had actually heard very little about Maria's room and up until this moment he had no desire to find out more.

"I suppose that's okay, then. As long as you come back down soon. We need help preparing a celebratory feast for the reunion of our two families." Sir Benjamin smiled at Couer De Noir and - shocking Robin to the point where he had to supress a disbelieving laugh - the leader of the De Noir clan smiled back.

"Thank you, Uncle." Maria sang happily, stepping towards Robin. She was smiling too; a genuinely happy smile of someone who had had a huge weight lifted from their shoulders. "Come on, you."

Robin smiled back at her and briefly looked back at his father and Maria's family. With the exception of Miss Heliotrope (who was currently staring wide eyed at Sir Benjamin) everyone appeared calm and satisfied.

* * *

Through all of the tension and uncertainty, Robin forgot his place and accidentially lead the way to Maria's bedroom.

"After you, of course." Maria said through a laugh as Robin put his hand on the small golden door handle. It took him a moment to realise his mistake.

"Oops."

"How did you know where my room was, Robin?" The princess stared up at the young man with a stern but playful gare. He floundered in his mind for an excuse, but the only thing he could think of was the truth.

"I... Came here once at night. We thought you might have had the pearls up here." He admitted, cheeks once more a burning red. He couldn't bring himself to look the princess in the face. Why did she keep staring at him like that?

"But, even then. How did you know I didn't sleep in any other of the rooms?"

"Well, I highly doubted you'd be sleeping in the breakfast room."

"Robin."

"Do I have to say?" He pleaded, leaning againat the door frame. When she didn't reply he removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of a way to say this without sounding like an utter ass.

"When you first got here we tried to ambush you-"

"I know that, silly." Maria interrupted, moving his hand off the handle and replacing it with hers. He froze as she touched him, still so unused to not being made to feel guilty by not stabbing her. Where her fingers had touched his they left him cold.

"I wanted to know if you were really staying here. Sir Benjamin hasn't had any one - especially ladies - here for years. Not since my sister left, any way. I..." He looked up to see Maria's emotionless face and rubbed his eyes for something to do.

"You...?"

"I saw you up here when you came up to bed. I could see - even from down on the grass - that it was you." Poor Robin felt as though he'd just walked into a dignified party stinking of alcohol with his shoes on his hands.

"You watched me go to bed?"

"I was curious, alright? I couln't believe that ladies were destined to be staying here, but I was wrong and I'm glad for it." He blurted.

Maria was quiet for a small moment while she absorbed this. In the absense of talk all Robin could hear was the incessant pounding of his heart and the very distant booming of his father's voice from two floors away.

"You came here once? When?" Maria probed, smiling again. Robin found that he could manage a half smile and laugh now, as long as he didn't look directly at her.

"Oh, maybe three nights ago." Robin put his hat back on and waited for a response.

"I thought I heard something," the princess mutered to herself. Robin laughed quietly and raised his hand.

"That was probably me. Can I see the room officially now?"

The princess smiled at him and opened the door, holding it open for him to step through. Robin decided it was probably best to not think about what he'd just admitted unless she brought it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the lack of light from outdoors, the moonprincess' room was beautiful. The ceiling was glittering with tiny lights - stars, mirroring the night sky above them. Robin found himself holding his breath as Maria swept past him to open one of the small windows.

"It's beautiful." Robin muttered, staring at the painted walls. "Why did you want to show me?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose I thought you'd like seeing it so you can compare it to your room at home. What's it like?" She sat down and patted the space on the bed next to her.

"Cold." Robin said automatically as he sat down next to her. He caught her eye and they laughed for a moment. "It's not as pretty as your room, believe me. And it's noisier. It's close to the main halls so there's chatter at all hours." As he spoke, he was very aware of how close he was to touching her dress. Fearing a renewed blush, he shuffled a few inches away from her while she replied.

"Do you think that will change now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now that the curse has been lifted and we're all friends again, do you think the De Noirs will calm down a bit?" Robin pitied her as she stared at him, so wide eyed and full of optimism.

"You think a few words can change them? Them all?" He rolled his eyes and looked away from her.

"Well, your father – "

"My father's a fool. None of the men back home would fall for this."

"Fall for what?" Maria asked, voice getting louder and louder with each response. Robin licked his lips and stared at his reflection in the mirror across the room from them.

"You don't honestly suppose for a moment that just because we're no longer going to be crushed by the moon everything will suddenly be nice?"

"Isn't that how – "

"Maybe in fairy tales, princess. But not in the real world."

Maria was silent.

Robin waited for her to come up with a response, but after a while it was clear he'd hurt her. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, though – instead, he dropped his eyes to where his hands were limp in his lap.

"But they don't have to be so… mean." She whispered. Sensing an angry outburst, Robin closed his eyes.

"We've never known anything else."

"Maybe it's time for them to learn."

"There's no way we could be convinced, Maria. Just accept it and brace yourself for the morning."

She stood up suddenly, making the bed bounce. Robin opened his eyes and watched as she crossed the room, walking towards the open window.

"It's not my fault you've lived in darkness your whole life." She whispered. For some stupid reason this made his nostrils flare and his skin trickle coldly.

"I know." He managed, breathing heavily and clenching his teeth.

"It's time you all opened your hearts." Maria hissed. Robin thought he could sense a bitterness in her that he'd never really seen before.

"I'm trying." He whispered, even more softly than before.

"So what makes you think that none of the others will, too?" She asked, turning on her heel to look back at him. The light coming from the ceiling and the moon outside shone through her hair, giving her a golden halo.

"Because they – " Robin bit his tongue, stopping himself from saying it. He laughed at his own stupidity and took his hat off again, spinning it between his hands.

"They what?"

"They're… stubborn." He mirrored her frown.

"So are you."

"I hardly think so."

"Come over here, then."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

Instead of replying, the princess laughed and turned back to the window. Robin was confused for a moment but stood up and walked around her bed to join her by the window.

"See?" He squinted out of the window, looking for something she'd spotted.

"What am I looking for?"

"Oh, you oaf." She laughed and he frowned at her, noticing how little crinkles appeared in her cheeks when she smiled. "I was saying 'See? Even the most stubborn man can be made to change his mind.' You just didn't give me chance."

"Oh." Robin said, running his hand through his hair again. After a moment they laughed again and she nudged him with her shoulder.

"I think you will be a good friend." The princess announced unexpectedly. Robin looked down at her and watched her as she stared out the window, towards the forest.

"Thank you. Why?"

"You make me laugh."


	4. Chapter 4

_Long one! I hope you like it. I'm really enjoying writing this. I couldn't decide on their ages, though - what do you think?_

* * *

"How are you going to convince everyone, father?" Robin asked, jogging alongside Couer De Noir as they made their way home. They'd spent the night with the Merryweathers but now they had a job to do.

"I'll give them an opion. Believe and accept what I say or leave." His father answered flatly, staring straight ahead. The darkness of the forest closed around them gently, like a warm blanket. Robin found himself having to actively slow his steps so he didn't accidentally run off and leave his father.

The night had been an interesting one. After he and Maria had started talking calmly, Robin quickly learned that this privileged, up-tight girl had been more neglected than he. Maria had explained how her mother had died when she was only tiny, and how for years the only guardian she'd had was Miss Heliotrope. Her father - a drunkard and a gambler - had died suddenly, leaving her with next to nothing.

"I know about that." Robin had muttered, unaware that he shouldn't.

"What do you mean?" The princess had stared at him, frowning heavily.

"I heard of a Merryweather death and I was sent to see who it was." Robin had shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I was there, at the funeral."

Maria scrutinised him as he spoke. "Yeah, I suppose you did. I remember seeing you..." She trailed off, staring across the empty grass outside her window. Nervous, Robin waited to hear what else the princess would remember.

"You were watching me." She gasped, staring at him. "Had you been following me?"

"No, no, no - listen," Robin laughed uncomfortably and held his hands up. "I was just trying to see which Merryweathers would be coming to Moonacre. I wasn't specifically looking for _you_ - don't worry."

"Thank you. Very reassuring." Maria said insincerely. Robin grimaced.

"Sorry."

She stared at him, thinking. A little frown formed between her eyebrows. "I suppose it's okay. I can hardly change it now, anyway."

"Don't you like the attention?" Robin asked without thinking.

"No, I really don't - not when it's from some sneaky little boy, anyway." She turned and looked back out of the window.

"Little boy?" Robin repeated, smirking. "How old are _you_, little princess?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to ask a lady's age?" Maria retorted, frowning. Robin fought to hold onto the smirk on his face as her words washed through him like a breaking wave.

"I barely ever knew her." Maria was silent, her mouth open slightly. "So no, not really."

"I'm sorry - I - I didn't realise." Her skin had blushed red and she was clearly dismayed. Feeling guilty, Robin nudged her shoulder playfully.

"Doesn't matter. I suppose we're the same there, though." He smiled softly and she looked back out of the window, leaving him feeling bad. "Do you remember her?"

"No. Not at all. You?" For a moment, Robin thought she'd cry.

"No, me neither. I suppose Loveday does, though." Robin moved a bit closer to her and nervously put his hand on her shoulder. Instead of shoving her playfully, though, he left it there. "I'm about twenty, by the way."

"About?" Maria asked, looking at him again. Yep, her eyes were full of shiny liquid. Robin realised that she was probably exhausted and it made him feel even more uncomfortable for keeping her awake. None of this felt right.

_Except…_ He began thinking to himself, shaking it away as he answered her. His back was tense and he could feel his hands shaking nervously.

"I'm not really sure. We don't really celebrate it." He laughed awkwardly and removed his hand from her shoulder. It had begun to feel out of place, but now his palm tingled like it was lonely.

"That's sad." She muttered. "I'm fifteen."

"Really? You look… older." Robin squinted at her. Perhaps it was just because he'd seen her so grown up that he struggled to believe she was so much younger than he was, but he had been sure she was at least seventeen.

The princess raised her delicate eyebrows and nodded.

"I thought… I thought you were older." Robin laughed once and moved to sit back down on the bed. He held his hat in his hands on his lap, trying to look relaxed.

"What difference does it make?" She asked, clueless. He smiled to himself. Now he realised how young she really was.

"It doesn't matter." Maria stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes. "I should probably let you get your beauty sleep," he continued, standing up and directing her to her bed.

"I can't get into bed now!" She exclaimed, following him towards the door.

"Why not?" Robin put his hat back on, resting his hand on the golden door handle.

"Because you're still here. It would be improper." She sounded like she was quoting someone – probably that companion of hers – and she raised her nose into the air slightly. Robin laughed again and opened the door.

"Robin?" The two friends jumped at the sound of Couer De Noir's booming voice. They turned to face the door that led to the corridor joining Maria's room to the rest of the house. Suddenly, a large shadow blocked out the light and Robin's father appeared.

"Father – I – I was just getting ready to leave – "

"Nonsense, nonsense." Couer De Noir waved his hand, silencing his son. Robin recoiled automatically, one foot frozen in Maria's room and the other stuck to the step just outside her door. "Sir Benjamin has offered us a place to stay the night. Come, I'll show you your room."

With that, he disappeared again. Robin felt considerably paler than normal. He turned to look back at Maria who seemed to be hiding something.

"Go on, Robin – you don't want to get lost."

He smirked at her again. "How will you ever get to sleep now? I'm staying the night."

The princess narrowed her eyes but yawned again, breaking the authoritative stare she was attempting to give him. Robin laughed and took her hand in his, raising it automatically to his lips.

"Until tomorrow, Moon Princess."

Not even walking through the cool air of the forest could keep the blush away from his memory.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is it true?" A young man named Pike asked, pulling apart a chicken leg and stuffing fatty meat into his mouth. It was lunch time and the De Noirs had known of the truce with the Merryweathers for three hours, but there was still disbelief between the men.

Robin nodded and said shortly, "Yeah."

Pike let out a breath in a way that made Robin look up from his glass. The man was sharing a look with others on their table - a disbelieving look.

"She's a bit young for you, i'n't she?"

Robin moved before Pike had the chance to wink at the listening gang. Within a beat he had one hand around Pike's throat and had turned him forcefully around to face him on the bench, nostrils flaring. What none of the other men could see was a small blade, pressing into Pike's stomach.

"You don't talk about her." Robin growled, staring at Pike like he could throw spears with his eyes. Pike stared Robin down, despite the tightness of the grip on his throat.

"Why so... _Touchy?_"

A few men behind Pike sniggered as this registered with Robin, thinking it was all a great joke. Robin didn't think - he just lunged forward, putting pressure on Pike's pulsing throat, and pushed him off the bench. The pair crashed to the floor with a rattle of plates and a scraping of wood on stone floor, landing with Robin's dagger wedged between them.

"You don't talk about her. You don't think about her." Robin, snarling into Pike's ear, gave a slight squeeze on the man's throat. Around them, the men were chanting for Pike to get up and fight.

Pike tried to answer but it came out as a choked gurgle. Robin released him and took some pressure off the blade, allowing him to talk.

"'kay kid, calm down." Pike raised his hands towards his head in surrender. Deciding that was probably the best apology he'd get, Robin stood up and began putting the dagger away. He shot the crowd a nasty look before storming off, breathing heavily.

He'd nearly made it to the stairs when Pike's last remark reached his ears. The man had stepped in front of the crowd and was touching his neck delicately. Raspingly, he called to Robin's back,

"I hope you paid her well."

Face flushing a pale grey colour, Robin recrossed the hall and stood face to face with Pike. The man was slightly taller than Robin so he had to look up to stare at his face, but size didnt matter in this instance. Robin was quick.

He turned and walked away briskly, eager to get outside in the fresh air where he could calm down. He was lucky his father hadn't been around.

Robin made it a few meters out of the De Noir's castle and onto the fringes of the forest before doubling over and retching. His dagger was in his hand but he dropped it to the floor where it painted the grass red with Pike's blood. Trembling, Robin ran a hand through his sweaty hair and stumbled into the trees. The De Noirs disgusted him. His whole life he'd been surrounded by prostitution jokes, but something about using Maria as a topic made him shake right through his bones. The ideas that could have been going throw Pike and the crowds' minds were terrible - to terrible for Robin to think about. Imstead, he hid himself in the forest.

Back in the De Noir dining hall, Pike was lying on the stones, clutching his wound. Robin had sent hia blade into the top of Pike's thigh and had left him crippled and bleeding. Around him, the men stared in dumb shock until a nurse from the infirmary was called to take care of the loser. Pike was taken away and everyone continued as normal.


	6. Chapter 6

The Merryweather manor stood in front of him, as old and unmovable as the whole valley. Robin stopped to catch his breath but the sight of Pike's blood throbbed in the back of his mind and he had to press on. He hadn't intended on ending up here – he'd just had to get away from the rest of the De Noir clan before anyone else could make him that angry.

Robin was used to catching and killing animals – it was part of his job within his family and, besides; they needed to eat something. But he rarely got into fights. Shouting matches, yes, and jokes – definitely. But he never intended to hurt anyone – never mind stab them.

He was almost glad for leaving the dagger where he'd dropped it.

The echo of footsteps from somewhere ahead of him made him freeze and look up. He squinted into the shadow, straining to see who had spotted him blundering into their land.

"Do you come with news from the De Noirs?" Sir Benjamin trotted down the steps, rolling his sleeves up and coming into the light. Robin shook his head.

"I just went for a wander. I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind – "

"Well, we've had lunch, but I'm sure Marmaduke could find you some cold meats if you found him in the kitchen." Sir Benjamin offered, looking uncomfortable. Instead of just feeling unwanted, Robin found it reassuring that someone else was finding this sudden change difficult, too.

"No, thank you. I've already eaten so I'll just keep walking." Robin smiled and touched his hat, making sure it was still on right. As he turned back towards the forest he heard a second pair of footsteps coming towards him.

"Robin!" It was Maria. Biting his lip, Robin turned and waved at her.

"Hello, princess." He noticed that she'd stopped wearing such ridiculous dresses – his sister, no doubt, had played a large part in this change. He'd thank her for that one day.

Sir Benjamin raised his eyebrows and slinked off.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked, stepping straight to him. She was smiling.

"Just wandering about." He lied, being careful to smile. "Haven't you got some language to learn or some cakes to learn how to bake?"

"How rude of you. No, Miss Heliotrope has decided I'm to be excused from classes for the next few days. I think she's just too excited about her engagement."

"How lovely for you." Robin smirked at her. "I suppose you're bored senseless, then."

"Not at all. But if you want you can come in and we'll find something to do. Loveday thinks she left a pack of cards somewhere – we could teach each other games." Although the princess' suggestion was tempting, Robin didn't feel up to being around her family. He worried about how in control of himself he really was – what if someone accidentally mentioned his family and he ended up with his hands around their neck?

"Thank you but I should be off. Another time, maybe." He smiled tightly and turned to go.

"Wait – " Maria caught his sleeve and pulled him back around. He swallowed, his chest tightening as his heart rate increased. What if one of the men from home saw? "Where are you going?"

He tugged his arm free and shrugged. "I'm going home."

"You came all the way out here just to go home again? You're lying to me, Robin." The princess frowned, hands on hips. She was so small. But so powerful.

"You've caught me." He laughed nervously, removing his hat to run his hand through his hair. "I'm just walking, Maria. Just wandering around, trying to clear my head." He turned again, determined to go this time. "Bye."

"Robin!" She shouted and caught him again. His nostrils flared and he closed his eyes.

"Let go!"

"Why won't you talk to me?" She asked, hurt. He opened his eyes and looked to the sky.

"I'm not not talking to you." He began. She walked so she was in front of him. "I just want to walk. I need some space to think."

"Can't I come with you?" She asked quietly. He looked down and saw that – despite her frown – she was hurt. He sighed.

"If you're quiet."

She grinned and sidestepped to let him past. He tried to not laugh as he began walking again, straight into the forest but still away from the De Noir castle. He wasn't ready to go there with her yet.

They managed about four minutes before she spoke. He wasn't angry – he'd actually missed her chattering. It was unnatural for her to be silent.

"What are you thinking about?"

"This and that." He sighed heavily.

"What?"

"If I tell you something you have to promise to keep it a secret." He looked straight ahead, whispering.

He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye. "I promise."

"I attacked someone today." Robin could hardly manage to say it, but somehow he knew he couldn't keep it a secret from her. He wouldn't say why, though. She didn't need to know the filth that filled minds of the men he lived with.

"You attacked someone?" She repeated loudly. He shushed her.

"Quiet! Yeah, I did."

"Why?" She gasped. Robin found himself caught between a grin and a glare.

"He annoyed me."

"So you attacked him? Just for being annoying?"

"No, there was more than that. But it wasn't really anything specific." He hedged, being careful to not give it all away. She didn't deserve to hear what Pike had been saying.

"What did you do?" She asked. He looked down at her as they walked down one of the deer-paths.

"You want to know?" She nodded. He bit his lip. "I choked him and threatened him. He decided he wanted more so I – I cut his leg."

"Cut?" She repeated, eyes wide.

"Well, stabbed really – "

"Robin! You stabbed someone?" Robin licked his lips.

"Hasn't he told you why, Princess?" A voice from their left called out. Robin froze and automatically put his hand out to defend her.


	7. Chapter 7

She was breathing heavily and he could hear the panic rising in her chest.

"Get lost." Robin growled. He could see three men – all of whom had been in the hall when he'd stabbed Pike. "Where is he? Too weak to face me himself?"

"Nah, he just wanted to give you a warning. Nothing personal, of course – "

"Of course." Robin echoed sarcastically. The man who was speaking stepped forward, smiling calmly.

"You know what he's like. You don't stab him and get away with it. He's called for a rematch, no weapons allowed."

"And he thinks I'll agree? Get lost, Tanner." Robin gently moved Maria so she was behind him, keeping his hand on his arm. He followed the two other men – Mid and Alec – with his eyes. They were getting fearlessly close.

"Well, of course. He said he'd – and I'm quoting, here, so don't choke the messenger – he'd "take your whore" if you didn't. Do you understand, Robin?" Tanner was very close now and the other men had closed in on either side of Robin and Maria. He held her arm even tighter, breathing through his teeth. He felt the same grey sickness as before.

"Tell him to get a life, will you?" Robin nudged Maria backwards slightly as they began to step away from the men.

"I don't think that's possible." Tanner sighed mockingly. "Does this mean we're going to have to take her?"

Robin laughed and swore. "You wish. Leave here. Now."

"Um…" Tanner raised a hand to his chin and pretended to be thinking. He winked at the Mid – on Robin's right. "Do you want your father to hear that the only reason you care about the witch is because you like young girls?" Tanner threatened. Robin snarled, feeling Maria trembling behind him.

"You're talking madness." Robin was braced to fight or run, but he had no idea how to tell Maria when he decided what to do.

"No, Robin – You're being very improper. Either come with us or let us take her." Tanner was standing right in front of Robin now, their faces inches apart. Robin gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"No."

Mid made a lunge for Maria and nearly knocking them all over. Robin span around to face her and yelled as Alec wrapped his arm around his throat, "Run!"

Maria hesitated for a moment, giving Mid the time to right himself. As the De Noir stepped forward again to chase her, Robin kicked out with his feet. This put pressure on his throat where Alec was slowly strangling him, but gave Maria the time she needed to get a head start. As Mid crashed to the ground, Tanner started to chase Maria towards the Moonacre Manor.

"Let her go!" Robin screamed after them. He squirmed to get free of Alec's arms but he was held tight. He watched in horror as Tanner gained on Maria, catching her within seconds.

Mid started towards the captured princess but was knocked over mid-step by a large black shape.

It took Robin slightly longer than Maria to realise what had happened.

Somehow, he must have heard the shouting and come to investigate. Maybe he knew the moon princess was in danger.

Wrolf had landed on Mid, completely winding him and probably breaking a few ribs. He was, after all, a lion now.

As soon as the sight of a black lion sank in with Alec, he released Robin and fled into the trees. Deprived of air, the young De Noir sank to the floor.

He could just see as Wrolf started towards Tanner, but didn't see the man run away. The lion's great bulk blocked that from view. As the pain in Robin's throat grew away from the numbness and became unbearable, he saw something moving towards him.

His head hit the forest floor as he lay there, gasping for breath.


	8. Chapter 8

_I've updated three times in one night. I hope this is good enough! I'm enjoying writing it, even if it has got a bit violent. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Robin opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. Light was streaming in and warming one side of his face. Somewhere to his right he could hear hushed voices.

He recognised Loveday first. She was asking about why they'd been attacked – clearly, someone hadn't explained it very well.

The second voice he heard was Maria. From what he could make out, she wasn't sure herself.

He sat up and tried to talk. It was like rubbing grit in a cut, so he stopped trying.

"Robin!" Sir Benjamin – of all people! – was the first person to realise he had woken up. Robin smiled tightly and croaked a hello.

"How long have you been awake?" Maria asked, trotting across the room and touching his arm softly. Despite the angry ache in his throat, Robin felt a jolt of energy.

"About a – a minute." He managed, then grinned. "Ow."

"You fainted and I had to send Wrolf to get Sir Benjamin to carry you back to the house." Looking at and listening to her, you wouldn't have believed she'd almost been kidnapped. Robin blushed slightly.

"That must have been flattering." He mumbled, touching his neck softly. Loveday passed him a small mirror so he could see the damage.

Patches of dark red bruises were blooming right around his neck in a line. He didn't mind them much – he could hide them – but they made speaking difficult.

"Do you know why they attacked you?" Sir Benjamin asked, putting his hand on Loveday's as she moved the mirror. Robin smiled at this.

"No, I'm not sure." Robin looked at Maria, giving her a look. "Can you remember if they said anything?"

She had to know he was just trying to keep the peace by lying like this to her uncle.

Her face gave nothing away. "No, it was all so fast."

"Well, I'll have to speak to Couer De Noir about this. An unprovoked attack on you – by your own family members! – is just inexcusable. I'll leave at once." Sir Benjamin announced, giving Loveday's hand a squeeze.

"No, wait!" Robin croaked after him. Everyone looked at him. "I'll talk it over with him myself. I'm sure they had their own reasons." No one was convinced – not even Maria.

"Their own reasons for nearly killing you?" Sir Benjamin probed, eyebrows raised. Robin nodded.

Sighing, Sir Benjamin turned and walked away again. He called over his shoulder, "Just don't get yourselves into more danger."

Loveday laughed quietly when he'd gone. "He worries so much about you both," She explained.

"He really needn't." Maria said haughtily. "Wrolf looked after us."

"Yes, I suppose so. But he's right. You should be more careful." Loveday put a tender hand on the side of her brother's head for a moment, giving him a look that made his eyes feel sore. She turned to Maria as she followed Sir Benjamin. With a "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid", she left.

And they were on their own again.

Robin blinked violently, looking down at the floor. He was sitting on an uncomfortable wooden table, his back to a large window. The sun was low.

"What time is it?" He asked, croaking and he thought Maria looked pained to see him hurting.

"Just after five O'clock, I think. We didn't want to wake you. Are you okay?" She asked, standing in front of him. He kept his eyes on the floor.

"I'll be fine." He said, hoping she'd hear the smile in his voice.

"You look different without your hat." She commented, making him laugh. It hurt.

"Where is it?" He looked around and felt a small panic when he couldn't see it. She laughed at him and fetched it from a coffee table on the other side of the room. He put it on happily, feeling more like himself every moment. "Thank you."

"Robin…" Maria began. Until he saw her face he was feeling relaxed.

"Princess?" She smiled a tiny smile and sat down next to him.

"What were they talking about, in the forest?"

Robin felt himself turning grey again. Once again, he found his teeth gritting together and his nostrils flaring angrily.

"You don't want to know."

"It was about me, wasn't it?" She sounded sad and Robin hated it. Staring at the floor again, he carefully put one arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She felt so tiny.

"Yes," he muttered. "But don't think about it. Please. They were just trying to wind me up and it worked."

She didn't move. "Is that why you attacked the person this morning?"

He just nodded.

They sat there for a while, their backs to the sun. Robin wanted to cry. His stupidity had nearly got her… taken away. His stupid family and their stupid recklessness. His stupid pride. His stupid emotions, making things seem much more difficult than they really were.

There was one plus side to the whole thing, though, he reasoned. Maria hadn't moved and was now comfortably settled next to him.

He shook his head minutely, torn. No, Robin. That's not good. She's only fifteen.

Despite this, he closed his eyes and held her tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

Robin hadn't seen her for a few days. After managing to release her and stand up, he'd gone home quickly to set things straight with his father. Right up until Couer De Noir reacted, Robin felt sure that he'd be exiled or something similar.

"They said all this? About the girl?" The large man asked, incredulously. Robin nodded, tense.

"I'm sorry, father. I should know when to let things go -"

"Nonesense." His father interrupted him, turning to Pike, Tanner, Mid and Alec. "Do you deny this?"

Under his father's glare, Robin thought they looked like pathetic school boys who'd been caught making rude hand gestures. Not one of them could look him - or his father - in the face.

"Is my son lying to me?" Couer De Noir boomed, face filling with blood. The men all shook their heads.

"This is what I've decided. You boys have had your revenge; let it go. Move on and grow up. We're on the same side as the moon princess and her other friends, now. So deal with it and respect her." Robin breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to the men. None of them seemed angry and it confused but pleased him.

His father disappeared away and, after a brief, peaceful word with Pike and his friends, Robin left to go to bed. It was his first time being there since discussing the room with Maria and now all he could think about was how uncomfortably cold it was compared to her room.

Never mind, he told himself as he settled down for sleep. That night, and the night after, he slept clutching a pillow to his chest.

His dreams were violent and confused. For two nights running, he woke frequently with sweat dripping from his brow and stinging his eyes. As he wiped the sweat away he could see blood and Maria in various forms of darkness. As he lay back down to try and sleep, he felt a pressure on his chest like he was drowning. Each night, he drowned under the blood and threats from the other men who were sneering down his neck.

On the third night he decided he was tired of not sleeping. The stress within the De Noir clan was getting to him and every time someone went out to he forest Robin feared where they were going. Any plundering or attacks would - Robin was conviced - end in a new hatred between the two ruling families. And that would have serious consequences for his friendship with Maria. Robin couldn't relax.

It was dark and as quiet as it ever gets within the De Noir castle - a few men were still drinking in the main hall, but most people had gone to bed. He had kept his boots on and was now ready to go.

He made it out of the castle and into the forest fairly easily and looked back at the building. Square and decorated gloomily with skulls, Robin couldn't help but compare it to the Moonacre Manor. Given the untrusting feelings he now felt towards his family, it wasn't difficult to decide which one he preferred.

The forest was dark and full of life as he wandered through the trees. He could hear birds singing the night into it's full darkness and, if he stood still and held his breath, the rustling and snuffling of ground animals was all around him. It felt more like home than the castle did.

Once again, Robin found himself staring up at the Moonacre Manor. Its windows were dark, except for a few candles which shone through the curtains. The place had an air of calm magic about it - one he recognised as the same energy which surrounded Maria.

He walked around through the trees to the left and stepped out onto the grass. High above him, in her circular room, Robin could just about see the outline of the princess's wild hair as she settled down to sleep. Something must have been playing on her mind because it was late and she took a while to blow her candle out.

Robin sat down against a tree, holding his hat in his hands, and watched her. He stared at the window as he thought to himself about the future and about Maria. When he let himself relax, the two almost became the same idea. That scared him for some reason.

At some point in the night, Robin noticed a movement on his right. Wrolf was there, and before Robin could scramble to his feet to run, the lion had settled down beside him. He was warm and Robin found himself unconsciously leaning into his thick black coat - infinitely more comfortable than the bark of the tree. Together, they watched the sky turn grey and then blue around Maria's room.


	10. Chapter 10

It surprised Robin when he saw the sun peaking over the trees. He hadn't fallen asleep – not even for a moment. Wrolf had kept him warm, but the pair had stayed awake the entire night and were now soggy with the morning's dew.

"I suppose good morning, Wrolf." Robin muttered to the lion. Snorting in response, Wrolf got to his paws and stretched away the night. Robin copied him, finding an ache in his neck.

The Moonacre Manor was slowly waking up. Curtains were being drawn back so Robin decided it was time to make himself disappear. Imagine Maria's companion's horror if she saw him sitting outside their house!

Robin patted Wrolf's head nervously and stepped into the shade of the forest, looking back over his shoulder every few steps. The lion couldn't quite decide where to go when a voice from the manor made them both jump.

"Robin?" It was Maria. Embarrassed, Robin hesitated for a moment. In that time Wrolf had bounded to him and was nuzzling him with his heavy head, trying to make him turn back towards the house. Giving the lion an unforgiving glare, Robin turned and left the forest again.

"Good morning, princess." He called up, squinting at the figure behind the open window. Shading his eyes from the climbing sun, he could see the confused expression on Maria's face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm – I'm just on my way home from a long night out. I thought I'd pass by here to see if any of you were awake but it didn't look like it so I kept going." Yes, Robin thought. That sounded okay.

"Why is Wrolf with you?"

"We ran into each other a few minutes ago, didn't we?" Robin grinned, putting his hand in the black lion's mane. Out of all his new allies, Wrolf seemed to be the least judgemental and put the least fear into Robin.

There was a disbelieving noise from up above them as Maria disappeared from the window. Robin shrugged and turned back to the forest, half expecting Maria to come running after him. Wrolf stayed where he was, leaving Robin on his own, and after fifteen minutes of slow walking it was clear the princess wasn't going to show her face.

Feeling a bit perturbed, Robin returned to the De Noir castle in a grim mood.

People were already in the main hall having breakfast – that, or they were still there from the night before. To begin with, no one noticed the tired-looking young man return.

He sat down and started on a piece of toast, staring down at the table. Now the sun had left his skin, he felt cold and tired. People bumped into him as they walked past and muttered small apologies which held little meaning to him.

One of them actually started a conversation with him.

"Hey, Robin! Have you heard?" Robin pulled his eyes up from the patterns in the wooden table and found the speaker. They'd sat in front of him and were holding onto a mug which was steaming.

"Heard what?"

"The Merryweathers are coming here, tonight. Officially. Your dad's organised a party or something." Wren, one of the few De Noir females who actually chose to stay with the rest of the clan, said excitedly. She was a year younger than Robin and had a very low topped dress on. He stared at her face for as long as he could without dropping his eyes back to the table in boredom.

"How exciting. Maybe you should think about getting changed before they get here." A few people around him heard this monotonous remark and he instantly regretted it so he cleared his throat and added hastily, "They're very regal and probably will expect brighter colours."

He looked down, avoiding Wren's gaze and trying to block out the whispers around him. He hadn't meant to sound rude.

"Really? Princess doesn't seem to mind you wearing those clothes." Wren said quietly. He couldn't fall out with another person, so Robin grinned it away through tight teeth.

"Well I don't like those ridiculous dresses she wears, but I've had to cope with it so far."

"So why should I change my clothes for her if you won't?" She leant across the table.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking." Robin smiled softly and stood up, gently pushing between two people who were listening to their conversation. Wren called something after him but he didn't hear. As he left the bubble of people within earshot, someone shouted,

"Is it because you don't want her to be jealous?"

Robin closed his eyes for a moment and turned back around to find the speaker. Suddenly, everyone there was very quiet.

"And why would she be? She's just some silly girl who chases horses and gets treated like a princess by her stupid family." It hurt him to speak like this, but he decided it was better than getting into more fights. He caught Wren's eye. "Sorry, again. I'm just tired. Wake me up before they get here – I need to prepare myself."

The teasing stares had stopped!

As far as Robin could see, bad-mouthing Maria had resulted in a success. He was once more at peace with his family and that was all that mattered, really. Wren said something and Robin turned back towards his room, planning on locking himself away and catching up on a few hours' sleep.

He shut the door and sat on his bed, staring at the floor. There was a lot wrong with how he'd behaved over the last few days but he really couldn't think about that right then. He lay down and closed his eyes, flinging his hat onto the floor when he realised that was what was making him feel uncomfortable.

It wasn't like Maria cared about his behaviour, anyway. If she had she'd have made the effort to see him at some point.


	11. Chapter 11

A knock at his door made him jump and sit up. He croaked a hello, noticing his throat was dry – he hadn't had anything to drink all day.

"Are you ready?" It was Wren. "You told me to wake you up. Wake up."

Robin groaned loudly.

"What's that for?"

"Oh, nothing. Just tired." He stretched and caught his reflection in the small mirror he kept near his bed. He looked like he'd died.

"Well, you better wake up. Your father says they'll be here soon." Wren knocked on the door again, impatient. "Will you let me in?"

"No, I'm not ready." He grumbled, running his hand through his hair and working out some knots. He really didn't want to see her – or be seen with her. For some reason she thought she was his friend.

"I guess I'll wait here, then."

"Fine." He snapped, standing up and finding something clean to wear. After a few minutes he decided he was as tidy as he'd ever be and opened the door to see Wren leaning against the opposite door. She looked up, shook her head immediately and pushed him back into his room, one hand firm on his chest.

"Oh, no no no. You won't need all that. Your father's gone and heated up the whole building. No guessing how much fire wood he's used, but you could probably roast a pig just by sticking it on one of the tables. Which have been scrubbed." Robin stared at her as she removed his jacket. "You definitely don't need this."

"I think I can decide what I'll wear, thanks."

"Oh, so you want to stink like you've just come back from a week long hunt?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "Honestly, Robin. Make an effort."

"I have." He muttered, thinking that his clean shirt was – at least – an improvement.

"Not enough. Have you not got anything… lighter?" Wren tried to open the door of his wardrobe to search for clothes but Robin threw his weight against the door, grinning for a moment.

"Nope. This is it so leave me be. I notice you've wasted no material." He looked her up and down once – just long enough to notice the shortness of the skirt of her dress. She winked at him.

"You heard me – it's like an oven in there." Someone in the distance shouted his name, making them both jump.

"That'll be father." Robin sighed. Wren nodded and held her hand out for him to take. He ignored it and walked past her, not wanting to be seen entering the party with her.

"Hey!" She called after him. He ran his hand through his hair again and walked quickly into the main hall, just in time to see he father returning with their guests.

Seeing Maria, he found he forgot how to walk.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah, there he is!" Couer De Noir gestured wildly to Robin who was standing on the other side of the hall. Robin bowed his head, trying to hide the new blush. "We were just wondering where you were."

People of the De Noir clan parted as their leader and guests crossed the hall. Robin licked his lips.

"I overslept." He noticed Maria react slightly to this. "Sir Benjamin, Miss Heliotrope." He said courteously, feeling his heartbeat shaking his chest. He struggled to stay standing as he walked towards them. He heard Wren following him and kept his eyes carefully away from Maria as her companions replied.

"Master Robin!" The woman said breathlessly. She was shuffling along behind Sir Benjamin, her ridiculous clothes making her the doubtless laughing stock of the whole hall. Robin blushed for Maria.

"I – I hope you are all well." He said more quietly now they were close. Somewhere to his right, the inexperienced musicians started up. They took a moment to get themselves in time, but managed to scrape together a reasonable tune.

"Surprised, Robin?" Maria teased, grinning at him. Knowing how vile the people around them had been about her, Robin felt a tension building in his muscles.

"Nah, they told me earlier." Her cleared his throat and accidentally caught Wren's eye. "Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, yes please." Robin started to lead Maria over to where he could see a selection of containers but Miss Heliotrope called to them.

"Oh, Maria, dear!" The princess turned, smiling brilliantly.

"Yes, Miss Heliotrope!"

"Do be careful, my dear. Don't – Don't drink anything foolish." The woman looked nervously at Robin.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'll make sure no one slips her anything." Robin had meant it to be reassuring, but Miss Heliotrope just looked more alarmed. He tugged on the princess' sleeve and muttered, "Come on, let's go."

He towed her through the crowd of moving bodies – the De Noirs loved nothing more than an excuse to have parties with alcohol and new, bizarre guests. And Miss Heliotrope was definitely a bizarre guest.

Wren had followed them, much to Robin's dismay. He wanted to talk to Maria. About the last few days, about that morning, about the day they'd been attacked –

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Wren asked, grinning down at Maria. For a horrible moment, Robin thought Maria would shrink down like a little girl.

"I'm Maria Merryweather," the princess shouted across the music. "I thought you'd have been able to work that out – who are you?"

Robin lifted a drink to his lips, feeling the fire between the two females.

"I'm Wren. Didn't your boyfriend ever mention me?"

Robin spat his drink back into the goblet.

"Boyfriend? Whatever do you mean?" Maria raised an eyebrow delicately.

"Drop it, we all know about you two – " Wren snarled.

"Obviously you don't because you'd know that we're just friends and you would know that it's none of your business anyway." Maria was staring calmly up at the nineteen year old, fearless.

"What would you know, anyway? You're what – twelve?"

"Fifteen." Maria hissed. "And you are…?"

"Nineteen."

"Oh, so you're younger than Robin, too. I'm sure he thinks you're being very mature about this." Wren looked at Robin angrily but all he could do was shrug and take another swig of his drink. Wren swished away, disappearing behind a few darkly-clad bodies.

Robin winked and handed Maria a drink. "Nicely done, princess." He nudged her shoulder as she took a small sip, making her spit it back out.

"Hey!" She saw him trying to hide a laugh and smirked at him. "Thank you, Robin."

He grinned at her as the musicians continued to play. After a moment, he decided to make a move. He finished his drink quickly and held his hand out for her.

"A dance, princess?"


	13. Chapter 13

They danced awkwardly for a short while before Couer De Noir called everyone to their tables. Robin was amazed – he had never seen the De Noirs so organised! The second hall was full of carefully spaced tables, each set to seat up to ten people. Everyone was directed to a certain seat. He was slightly annoyed at himself for the relief he felt when he was seated with the guests, but even more annoyed at the disappointment that sank though him when he realised he wasn't sitting next to Maria. She was opposite him, between his father and Sir Benjamin. There were only the six of them at their table, but, despite this – and the fact that only about forty inches of table separated them – Robin felt very far away from her.

Reasoning that this was just as a result of the tension between her and Wren and the natural need to protect her, Robin reassured himself that his father or Sir Benjamin would be much better body guards than he would, anyway.

The food was simple and nice enough, but Robin felt his mind being distracted. His father was chatting casually with Maria and they both looked happy. His father had to have some secret motive – there had to be some reason he'd suddenly decided to be friends with his sworn enemies.

Robin ate little and chased the rest of his food around the plate, preferring to drink instead while he spoke to Loveday. Of all the people there she was the one he believed to be truly pleased with the union.

She was chattering away in his ear, quite happy. "It's so lovely to be home," She repeated time and time again, whenever she realised he wasn't quite listening. Robin smiled and nodded, trying to look polite.

"You're hardly here, are you, Robin?" Loveday laughed. He blinked and looked up at her.

"I am. I'm just – just thinking."

"Now is not the time to be thinking, young man." She winked and refilled his goblet. "The amount of this that you've got through makes me surprised you can think at all!"

"Don't be cruel, sister." Robin laughed and elbowed her slightly. "You'd be surprised how strong I am these days."

"I'm sure I would, yes." She mused, finishing her plate of food. Music started up again from the other hall and some people began to drift back to the dancing.

"Have you and Sir Benjamin set a date yet?" Robin asked awkwardly. Loveday laughed and looked over the table at her fiancé.

"No. It will be soon though, I think. We've waited long enough already." For a moment, Robin regretted asking. His sister looked sad.

It wasn't like they hadn't spoken since she 'betrayed' their father – Robin had frequently visited her in her home in the forest. But it was always a secret. The two had grown apart and over the years they'd lost touch.

"I agree. You should do it soon." He smiled up at her and jumped as his father stood up across the table.

For a horrible moment he worried the man had suddenly changed his mind. Before Robin registered the smile on his face, Couer De Noir looked red with anger.

"Come, guests." His father announced, grinning at Sir Benjamin especially. Robin relaxed and realised the red was from the wine. "Let's find somewhere quiet where we can talk about things like civilised people instead of like this rowdy crowd of animals."

There was a joking "boo" from the crowd of De Noirs who hadn't yet returned to the music but everyone – except Robin and Miss Heliotrope – laughed it off.

Robin hopped away from the table and stood back, letting Miss Heliotrope walk between him and Loveday. Sir Benjamin walked ahead with Couer de Noir and that left Robin and Maria at the back. Robin felt nervousness bubbling through him as his palms prickled. He let her walk ahead of him as they weaved through tables and an endless, staring sea of De Noir faces. Robin felt his face burning.

They followed Couer De Noir to one of the more comfortable rooms – one usually reserved for Robin's father's own use. As soon as Robin shut the door behind them the distant music was muted and the room felt warm.

Couer De Noir sat on a settee, smiling at his guests and family. "Sit," he said, gesturing to the other similar chairs. Sir Benjamin sat first, then the three ladies. Robin hovered.

"What's your problem, boy?" The faces of the guests all looked at Robin at once. His skin hadn't had chance to return to its usual paleness after the walk through the hall and he felt it burning even deeper.

"I need to stretch my legs." He mumbled, staring at his father. He was frozen.

"Go for a walk, then. It's not too late." His father suggested, smiling. Robin was still trying to get used to seeing his father like this – happy.

"Can Maria come with me?" He asked automatically and instantly regretted it. He could feel Miss Heliotrope's horrified eyes burning into him like a hot knife.

"It's a – a – it is bit late, is – isn't it? Sir Benjamin?" The woman stuttered. Robin apologised immediately.

"Forgive me. I forget that young ladies don't go roaming the forest at unsociable hours." He caught Maria's eye accidentally and winked.

Why did he wink?

"I won't be long, father." Robin turned and quickly exited the room, stepping back into the music filled corridors as he made his way towards fresh air.

As he walked, he heard a door open and close somewhere behind him, followed by footsteps.


	14. Chapter 14

_It's a long one, but it's all Robin and Maria. They're having a chat. In the woods. Please remember to review and tell me what you think!_

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I convinced them." She caught up and smiled at him, so sweet and brave. He sighed. "Do you want me to go back?" She asked, clearly hurt. He shook his head immediately.

"No – I'm just amazed at how much power you have over people." He confessed, stepping next to her and walking again. She looked at him sideways.

"Well, I am the moon princess, apparently."

"Apparently?" Robin worried for a moment that some great secret was about to be revealed and he'd have to decide what to do next.

"Well, I don't feel like one. But seeing as we haven't been destroyed by the moon, I'd say I've done something right. Wouldn't you?" Maria asked as they passed the main hall. The music was much louder and, not wanting to have to shout, he didn't reply until they were outside.

It was colder than Robin had expected and – thanks to Wren – he didn't have his jacket. He wrapped his arms around his chest to conserve heat as he answered.

"I think you should just believe what you've seen without doubting it, Princess." He winked at her, leaning against the first tree they came to.

"Thank you, I suppose." She sighed and leant against the tree opposite him. This was over a meter away and Robin had to restrain himself from reaching for her.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Robin asked, sighing. Maria frowned at him through the twilight.

"Where?"

"Honestly don't mind. Just somewhere." He stepped towards her. "Or I could just leave you here."

"Why bother asking me if you're going to walk away regardless of how I answer?" Maria asked. But she walked over to him and lifted the skirt of her dress over the shrubbery of the forest floor. "Lead the way."

Robin hesitated for a moment before leading her deeper into the forest. They walked in silence for at least fifteen minutes, Maria stumbling through the undergrowth after him. As they lost the last light he glanced back at her, checking she was okay.

"Managing alright, Princess?" He asked and stopped. She'd dropped a couple of meters behind and was breathing heavily.

"This dress…" He heard her mutter. Chuckling to himself, Robin found himself automatically holding out his hand to help her.

"Here. We'll find a path in a minute or so." She looked up at him disbelievingly. "Five minutes?"

This made her laugh and she reached for his hand. So innocently.

Robin smiled tightly and turned, gently towing her towards the promised path. He sincerely hoped they'd find one soon.

"Robin?" She asked after a moment. He realised he was still holding her hand and he released it, using the hair which had fallen across his face as an excuse.

"Princess?"

"Why haven't I seen you recently?" She said quietly, clearly feeling uncomfortable about asking. Robin ran his tongue between his teeth, feeling awkward.

"I didn't see you, either."

"That doesn't answer anything." She sighed and stopped walking. "Talk to me. Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" He turned to her slowly and saw that she was staring at him as if he was about to burst into tears.

"You've been strange these past few days." She said softly.

"And how would you know? You didn't know me before and you've hardly seen me since."

"Since what?"

"Since you tortured me." He laughed, despite himself. This made her smile, at least.

"But you have acted strangely." She probed. He frowned. "Or are you this bizarre normally?"

"I'm not." He muttered, running his hand though his hair nervously. "I've just felt… drained over the last few days."

"Because of the people who attacked you?" Maria asked, stepping closer to him. He kept frowning at her.

"You mean us. And yeah, partly. Mostly. I don't know." He shuffled on his feet. If it was day time, he'd probably leave her right there. But there was no telling what would happen to her if she was abandoned in the middle of the forest at night. "I can't accept that father is so changed." He eventually confessed.

To his surprise, she nodded.

"Me neither. But I suppose we just have to try to for now – at least until something sends him crazy again." She smiled up at him, the ever disappearing light just catching the whites of her eyes and teeth as she spoke. "So, what have you done over the last two days?"

She actually seemed nervous about this. Maybe she suspected Wren.

"I've… moped around." Robin said honestly, laughing. "I said I felt drained. All I've done is nothing. What about you – have you been busy?"

"Fairly," she admitted. "I've been into the village and made some friends."

"Friends?" Robin repeated, staring down at her. He hadn't expected this. It was a stupid reaction, but hearing that Maria had been speaking to other people and making friends with them made him feel… nauseous.

It made him jealous.

"Yes, friends. I thought it was about time, seeing as I'm staying here for a while." She was frowning at him now, one hand threatening to sit on her hip.

"Oh." Was all he could manage.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Maria. Don't worry – I'm just a bit tired." Robin lied smoothly, smiling at her.

"Fine." She said coolly.

"What are they like?" Robin asked after a few moment of awkward silence. He could feel her warm breath fighting through the night air towards him and hitting his neck.

"Who?"

"Your friends, silly." He laughed again, bringing the mood up another small level. This time, she smiled.

"I think you'd like them. They're similar to you."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"They must be wonderful, then. I'm not surprised you became friendly." Robin teased, raising his hand to brush aside a few strands of her hair which were getting caught by the wind. He froze halfway, going very pale.

She looked up at him, completely confused. They both looked at his hand, hanging in mid-air between them.

He lowered it slowly and laughed awkwardly. "Sorry," he muttered. "A few strands of hair keep blowing across your face and I didn't think. I'm sorry."

She laughed at him. "Get them, then."

Feeling his throat close up in panic, Robin raised his hand again and brushed the hairs away. There were no more than ten, but they'd caught his attention. He swept them towards the rest of Maria's hair quickly, clearing his throat and shoving his hands in his pockets straight away. She was smiling at him.


	15. Chapter 15

Robin's mind was a mess.

Maria and her family had left only an hour after they returned from their walk. Since the, Robin had returned to bed and was now under the attack of a whole army of thoughts.

Maria had made friends from the village.

They were similar to him.

They no doubt hated him and his family.

They were probably her age.

He'd moved strands of her hair out of the way.

He'd offered her his hand -

STUPID BOY, he kept thinking. He should have known better. They were lucky no one had seen them.

A horrid thought turned his stomach. What if someone had actually been there?

He reassured himself that it had been almost too dark for them to see each other, never mind a distant onlooker. Keeping this and the guilty joy of having spent some time with her in his mind, he fell to sleep with a pillow crushed to his chest again.

He didn't drown that night. He burned.

He was somewhere in the forest and it was dark. If he strained his eyes he could see the dark grey outlines of a few trees, but that was it. He could smell smoke.

Panicking, he started to run. He could still barely see anything but, though the magic of dreams, he didn't run into anything. Even when he heard her screaming.

"Maria!" he heard his voice above the crackling and hissing of burning wood. He called again and again but her screaming had stopped and he was alone with his terror and the smell of burning.

He kept running wildly, even though he didn't want to see what he knew he'd find. There was darknesa and suddenly there were flames and he was burning.

Through the blinding firelight, he could just about recognise Maria through a mass of male bodies.

He fell screaming to the floor, suddenly cold. He was awake and in his room and covered in sweat. And Maria was okay. And no one was on fire.

He sat up and leaned against his bed, breathing heavily. He was shivering but he couldn't pull himself back onto the mattress so he tugged the thin duvet off his bed, wrapping it around him. Tucking his knees up under his chin, Robin closed his eyes and tried to think of happier ideas.

Maria was okay.

But what if she wan't?

Robin shook his head violently and ran his hands through his hair, leaning back. The cold of the floor was starting to creep up his back but he tried to ignore it. Don't be silly, he told himself. She's safe.

What if the dream had been a warning - a message?

Robin couldn't sit still.

He stood up and grabbed his boots. He hesitated as he pulled them on, wondering whether he was overreacting.

Probably.

But it wasn't worth the risk.

He left his room like he had the night before, feeling the cold sneaking down his shirt. As soon as he'd left the castle and stepped into the forest he started to run.

It was dark, like the dream. But everything felt sharper and the trees caught his sleeves and snagged his skin, cutting him. He gasped against the pain through his teeth and oushed forwards, his hands out in front oh him.

He reached the Moonacre Manor within half an hour, panting and wheezing. The building was completely dark and silent. Realising how irrational and foolish he'd been, Robin turned to go home.

But someone in the house screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you for all of these views! I can NOT believe you guys have looked at this piece of writing so many times. I must be doing something right._

_This is just a general thank you to everyone who's read this or considered reading this or favourite or followed it or me. And a special shout out to everyone who keeps reviewing each time I update. I'm really enjoying writing this, but nothing makes me happier than seeing that you are enjoying reading it. Or, you at least like the story line and want me to hurry up and get through it._

_Whichever; Thank you. -Jane_

* * *

Robin jumped and cursed, reeling around to face the house. He could see lamps being lit through the curtains as everyone woke up. Something deep in his stomach told him that it had been Maria who had screamed - who else could have any reason to?

Without thinking, Robin ran up the steps to the front door. He turned the handle and - miraculously - the door swung open for him. He let himself into the dark hall of the Moonacre Manor, cold and terrified. What would he do now?

"Hello?" He called quietly up the stairs. His voice echoed softly but there was no way it was going to make it to Maria's room. Suddenly afraid of being caught intruding, Robin turned back to the front door with the intention of letting himself and knocking and hoping someone would hear him.

He'd been heard.

Marmaduke, the small, crazy chef, had appeared silently to the foot of the staircase. He cleared his throat, making Robin jump and turn back around.

"Sorry -" Robin began immediately. He had no excuses for being there.

"Not at all. This is all a very great coincidence - Miss Maria has just had an awful nightmare and she says it involved you but she won't elaborate. Perhaps you should go and see her." The little cook suggested, a small smiling on his lips. Robin raised his hands, helpless.

"I would, but I imagine she's in bed. That would hardly be what Miss Heliotrope would call 'proper'." Robin explained, half smiling. "Could you tell her that I'll be here in the morning, please?"

"Why wait until then? I could go and fetch her now -"

"No, please! Thank you, but no." Robin tried to laugh his alarm away. "She needs her sleep."

"No disrespect intended," the little chef began, "but you wouldn't be here unless you wanted to see her. Why go away now? She won't be sleeping much tonight anyway - not in the state she's in." The little chef's reasoning was infuriating.

"And how am I to explain my presence?" Robin asked, eyes wide. The little man laughed.

"Wait here. I'll tell them that you were just nearby and I let you in. Wait here." The chef tapped his nose knowingly and disappeared like light after a candle is blown out. Robin stood there, considering just leaving.

How could he explain why he was even near their house?

"Robin?" Loveday called down the stairs. She would defend him – somehow.

"I'm here!" He called back, stepping closer to the staircase. She was smiling down at him and beckoned with her hand for him to come closer.

"Come on, you."

"Marmaduke said to wait here – "

"Yes, well I'm saying come here." Loveday laughed, disappearing. "Come on!"

Robin sighed and followed her, hands in his pockets. This was too scary.

"I'm coming." He muttered, quickly trotting up the stairs. It was a good job he knew where Maria's room was because it was dark and Loveday had disappeared.

He knocked on the door lightly. Marmaduke opened it and stepped past Robin, smiling up at the young De Noir. Robin decided he was quite scared of the little chef.

Loveday and Maria were sitting on the princess' bed in near darkness, talking quietly. Robin cleared his throat nervously and ran his hand through his hair.

"Robin! You took your time." Loveday laughed, standing up. She put her hand gently on Maria's shoulder as she turned around to face Robin with a pale, drawn face.

"You left me," he teased, crossing the room on light feet. "Are you okay?" He asked Maria gently. He felt a cold burn in his chest like he'd breathed in frozen air.

"I'll leave you two to it for a moment." Loveday said quietly, smiling first at Maria and then at Robin. "I'll make you both a nice cup of tea."

"Thank you, Loveday." Maria said softly. Robin moved out of the way for his sister and watched her leave.

There was a moment of silence where Robin really thought he'd like to just jump out of the window.

"Robin?" Maria sounded very tired. He turned to her, stomach flipping.

"A little chef tells me you couldn't sleep, Princess." He said softly, walking over to her. As he got closer he could see the red rims around her eyes, the paleness of her lips. She looked like she was desperately ill.

"I – I had a bad dream." She confessed, clearly feeling foolish. He sat next to her on the bed and saw to his amusement that her cheeks prickled with red.

"So did I," he admitted, smiling softly at her. She wasn't looking so he shoulder bumped her gently. "Don't worry. They're just dreams."

"I know, but…" She trailed off, looking up at him.

"But they interfered with our precious beauty sleep." Robin smirked, winking at her through the darkness. She giggled lightly and shoulder bumped him back, sighing.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked her, holding his hands tight in his lap. He wanted to wrap his arm around her back again but he knew he'd regret it – she was five years younger than him and perhaps for Sir Benjamin and Loveday that wouldn't be a problem but it was for Robin. He even felt like it was unusually awkward for him to just be friends with her.

"No. But I'm sure I will." She laughed and rubbed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. He stared at his reflection in the window, frozen.

"No pressure."

"Will you tell me about yours?" She asked after a short while. He sighed and shrugged, making her head bounce. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Princess." He grinned at her and considered. "I'll tell you some of it."

"Okay. I'm listening." She sat patiently, waiting. And waiting.

"I was in the forest," he began eventually. She didn't change her expression. "I could smell smoke so I tried to find the fire. I heard – " He broke off, laughing nervously at himself. "Your turn."

"No – you have to tell me what you heard." Maria said sternly. They frowned at each other.

"You were screaming somewhere. Your turn." He repeated, an uncomfortable blush spreading over his face. As annoying as it was, he was beginning to get used to this burning.

Maria didn't say anything. Instead, she looked down at his hands where they sat on his knees.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Fearing it would crack the next time he spoke, Robin cleared his throat again. Maria must have thought he was being impatient because she shot him an angry glance.

"You were in my dream, too." She said coolly.

"Princess," She looked at him. "I have a dry throat. That's all." He laughed as the realisation hit her face.

"Do you want to hear about my dream or not?" She asked, hiding a smile. He shoulder bumped her again.

"Of course."

"You were drowning. When I jumped into the ocean to return the pearls, you followed me. But you weren't meant to so the sea didn't let you come back." She looked pained for the moment he could see her face before she hid her face in his shoulder.

"I'm okay, Princess. Don't worry." He felt her nod. "Besides, I am an excellent swimmer."


	17. Chapter 17

"Robin? Maria? Teas are ready." Loveday called, making the pair jump. Robin laughed and called to the closed door.

"Thank you, Loveday. We're coming now."

"None of us felt we could go back to sleep," Loveday began. Robin raised his eyebrows at Maria, making her giggle. It was a sweet sound. "So we've decided to have a midnight feast. Don't be long – there'll be no food left."

"Don't worry," Maria teased. "Robin wouldn't miss the opportunity to eat."

He nudged her softly, laughing with her. "Not true."

They heard Loveday's feet walk away and smiled at each other, feeling a lot happier than they had done a few minutes ago.

"Hungry?" He asked, pushing her shoulder roughly. She gasped in mock horror and shoved him back with what seemed like all of her strength but he barely moved.

"No, but I'm looking forward to the tea." They stood up and Maria followed Robin around the bed. He paused at the door, letting her take the lead.

"Maria?" He asked quietly. She put her hand on the door handle and waited, looking up at him. "I've had nightmares about you drowning. When you jumped – " He laughed nervously and looked across the room, away from her.

"You were scared, weren't you?" She knew.

"I was. I was terrified." Robin found it strange to confess – everyone had seen the horror he felt when he saw her jump. Everyone had seen how he leapt forward to stop her. But voicing it felt different – it felt stupid to doubt that she'd have been harmed by the sea.

"I could tell." She was smiling at him but it felt mocking. "But why were you? You hardly knew me."

"Well, father was scared too." Robin defended himself, leaning against the door frame. "I'm not sure, really. I just didn't want to see you die. I was looking forward to being friends with you."

"I was looking forward to it, too." She said after a while. Robin found himself clearing his throat to fill the gap in conversation.

"If you move I can open the door and we can find something for you to drink." Maria laughed, poking his shoulder viciously. She frowned intimidatingly and stepped towards him.

"Okay, okay! I'm moving!" Robin played along, cowering away with his hands raised. "Whatever you say, Princess."

She smirked at him and opened the door, nearly hitting him in the face. It took him a moment to realise he ought to follow her because he was still too busy laughing to himself. She was so silly and it was adorable.

He left the moon princess' room and shut the tiny door behind him, thinking to conserve heat so it was warm for her when she returned. As he turned to walk down the stairs, he caught Maria staring blindly at the floor. He would have asked her what she was thinking about, but as soon as he opened his mouth to voice the words she looked up and grinned at him.

"Hurry up, you." She disappeared into the corridor and left him thinking about how nice it would be to always be there to see her smile.


	18. Chapter 18

"Everything sorted?" Marmaduke asked Robin quietly as he stepped from the stairs. Robin nodded.

"Thank you for that. I think she's a lot calmer, now." The little chef hummed to himself and nodded, walking with Robin. It was cold – like the De Noir Castle, but it felt cleaner – and they found the rest of the family bundled together in the smallest sitting room. The fire was roaring and Miss Heliotrope was wrapped up in a big thick blanket.

"Here you are, Robin." Loveday smiled, handing him a steaming mug. The curtains had been pulled apart to reveal the shining night sky, letting a small amount of natural light into the room. It caught Maria's hair like glitter.

"Thank you." He smiled and sipped the hot tea, instantly wishing he'd waited a minute or so. It burned.

"Loveday was just telling us some stories about you, Robin." Sir Benjamin winked at his finance, gesturing to the settee beside him. Loveday sat down on the edge of the seat, watching Robin.

"Maybe I should leave." Robin laughed, joking.

"No, you've started your tea now." Maria pointed out. He smirked at her and sat himself down on the empty settee, hoping she would fill the space next to him instead of Marmaduke.

"Nothing too embarrassing, Robin dear. Don't worry." Loveday teased, smiling softly with her eyes.

"Well, of course not." Maria silently moved to sit beside Robin, holding her cup of tea in both hands. He tried to not watch her as she came nearer for fear of making one of them do something stupid – like blush.

"Remember the time you ran away?" Loveday sat back in the chair and leaned forward, elbows on her knees.

Robin stared at her.

"And you said that you were going to find the moon princess." Everyone was smirking at him.

"And – " Loveday was giggling between her words now. "And you asked father for directions to London!"

Everyone was laughing and Robin felt like someone had just read out every thought he'd ever had.

"Thank you, dearest sister." Robin's voice dripped with sarcasm like melted butter. Loveday winked.

"You didn't come back for days and we'd honestly thought you'd gone. It turned out you'd made it to the village and were staying with your old nanny." Loveday sounded like she was enjoying the memory, so Robin let her think about it for a moment longer.

"You were probably about eight or nine." Loveday continued, sighing dreamily. "And look at you now!"

"Thank you, Loveday, but I think everyone already is." Robin gestured at everyone in the room who laughed again as a unit. The atmosphere of the room was warm and bubbly and incredibly comfortable.

A low snoring told them that Miss Heliotrope agreed.

They lowered their voices and shared stories of childhoods and experiences. At some point, Robin realised that it was just him and Sir Benjamin talking.

"I'm glad you two have sorted everything out, sir." He said, nodding at Loveday who had fallen asleep against Sir Benjamin.

"Thank you. It took a while." Sir Benjamin smiled a rare smile which reached his eyes. "It's because of that one, you know." He nodded at Maria.

Robin's heart fluttered like wings of a bird. Maria had fallen asleep on him in the same way as his sister had on Sir Benjamin. Her hair was lose and had fallen across her face, down his chest from his shoulder. He could hear her breathing and froze.

"She's certainly stubborn." Robin smiled too, feeling very strange.

"I'm sure she's told you about the letters she wrote for us both."

"No, but then again she was a bit distracted." Robin shook his head and waited for an explanation.

"She wrote letters pretending to be each of us writing to the other. She tricked us into meeting, the sly little dear." Sir Benjamin had his hand in Loveday's hair and held her close. "I'm glad, though."

"Me too." Robin agreed and realised they'd circled the conversation.

"I love her like she's my own daughter. I always worried about her in London – with my foolish brother being her only provider. I knew he'd lose everything." Sir Benjamin seemed to be ranting about some deep rooted anger so Robin just nodded. "But we all gained her. And that's worth any sacrifice, in my – and Loveday's – opinion."

"And mine." Robin agreed quietly, smiling at Maria. She was a quiet sleeper – much quieter than Miss Heliotrope.

They were silent for a few minutes, each of the men too happy and tired to think of anything to say.

Eventually, Sir Benjamin broke the quietness. "If you don't mind, I think I'll shut my eyes too. I have a list of tedious tasks to do in the morning and, as lovely as it is to watch your sister sleep, I'd rather be awake to do them."

Robin smiled. "Not at all. I might try sleeping, too."

"Goodnight, master De Noir." Sir Benjamin blew out the last candle – one right beside him. Robin was plunged into darkness, surrounded by Maria's sleeping family.

At least Miss Heliotrope had stopped snoring now.

He rested his cheek softly on the top of Maria's head, feeling tense but tired. She moved slightly but settled down again and Robin realised it would probably be more comfortable to put his arm around her.

He did so very carefully, so as to not disturb her. She settled straight into him and he found himself holding her to him, his arm tightening around her shoulders protectively. She was warm and delicate against him and smelt fresh, like snow.

He closed his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Robin first realised he had fallen asleep when he caught the smell of cooking food. He was comfortable but cold, so reached sleepily for something to wrap himself up in. Instead, he felt something fleshy.

With a start he opened his eyes and saw his hand firmly wrapped around Maria's arm.

He tried to pull away and sit up, afraid of how comfy he felt, but she had a tight hold around his waist. Panicing and eyes wide, he looked around the room. Everyone has gone.

Knowing they'd probably all stood around watching him and the princess sleep on the settee together made Robin's stomach flip. He was getting a lot of nausea these days.

"Maria," he hissed, trying to gently shake her awake. "You've trapped me!"

She made a funny little noise that aounded like a growl and made Robin laugh but she didn't wake. Instead, she tightened her grip around his waist and burried her face in his neck.

"Maria, I can't breathe."

"Good."

He laughed and shoved her roughly, noticing he kept his one arm around her so she didn't actually come to any harm. She blinked at him with sleep stil clouding her eyes.

"Good morning, Princess." He laughed at the grumpy expression on her face and quickly brushed some hair from where it was holding to her eyelashes.

"Good morning." She yawned and pressed her forehead to his shoulder, disappearing for a moment. He found himself grinning stupidly.

When she resurfaced she looked more awake and aware of what was around her. "Can I smell food?" She asked, turning her face towards the half closed door.

"I certainly hope so," Robin laughed, thinking about any other possibilities for the smell of cookig meats.

"Where did everyone go?" She looked around at the empty settees and discarded blankets, much more relaxed about it than Robin had been.

"I'm not sure - they were gone when I woke up, too."

"Oh, bother." Maria stretched and Robin had to move his arm from around her. It felt strangely cold and lonely without her there and he wrapped it around his own chest. "Miss Heliotrope will eat everything if we don't get there soon. Come on," She stood up and tugged on Robin's sleeve insistantly. He sighed.

"Give me a moment. I'm a lot older than you are, you know." He meant it jokingly, but comparing their ages outloud had made something within his chest freeze. For a moment, he found it difficult to take in breath.

"Not that much older," She said with a small smile. Robin wondered whether she was trying to reassure him. "But come on!"

She gave his sleeve one last tug before running off, leaving behind her soft laugh and a blissful smile on Robin's face.

Robin left not lomg after breakfast, but with the promise of returning later that day to ride into the village with Maria. This was an exciting plan - not because he was eager to meet her friends, but because he liked the idea of spending more time wih her. And because he hadn't been on horseback for years. He walked slowly through the forest, feeling ridiculously light and happy.

Things were good.

He didn't notice he was being followed until it was too late.

A strong, narrow hand wrapped around his mouth and nose. A second pressed a blade into the small of his back. Robin froze, barely daring to breathe.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we caught you unawares, bird-boy."

Robin didn't recognise the speaker, but he thought he had a good idea of who had their hands on him. Someone came into his line of vision and Robin wanted to scream at all of humanity.

Tanner had his half-mask on, but there was no mistaking that mocking sneer. "You weren't at home last night."

Robin pulled Wren's hand from his face and stepped forward, away from her. She wouldn't use that knife on him.

"Oh, bravo." Robin nodded mockingly. "Excelent observation, Tanner."

"Don't be impudent." Tanner snarled. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Imoudent? You have no right or need to know where I spend my time so leave me alone." Robin tried to walk past Tanner but he first speaker got in his way. He was also wearing a half-mask and Robin hadn't a clue who he was.

"Robin, this whole affair is foolish." Tanner said, sounding reasonable. If there had been any affair in the first place.

"My friendship with Maria Merryweather is none of your concern." Robin fought to keep his voice level, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, but, for the son of the chief... It's especially sick." Tanner sneered even more and Robin wanted to spit at him. So he did.

Wren put her blade to the back of his neck, just above the collar on his shirt. Robin tensed and flaired his nostrils slightly.

"Would you mind putting your toys away, Wren?" Robin asked pleasantly. She snarled and pressed it into his skin as Tanner and the other man stepped slowly towards Robin.

"Why do you have to be such a creep, huh?"She whispered down his neck. He sighed heavily, past nauseated. "Why do you spend so much time with her? She's just a little girl."

"Maybe she's just better company than you." He hissed at her, wishing now that he hadn't lost hia dagger. Without a weapon of any kind he felt helpless.

"Maybe you just feel happier -"

An unexpectedly loud squark from above them cut her off and made them all jump. In doing so, Wren managed to make a tiny cut in the back of Robin's neck. They all looked towards the noise and saw a familiar bird with deep black eyes staring down at them.

It took Robin a moment to realise why they were all so horrified.

"Oh," he said slowly, stepping away from Wren again. "My father hasn't got a clue that you came out here to threaten me, has he?"

Silence.

"Well, I suppose that isn't true now. Off you scurry to explain yorselves." Robin's voice was soft and dangerously calm, but nothing scared the other De Noirs as much as the prospect of being in Couer De Noir's bad books. He was a legend for bearing grudges.

They scrambled in a second, leaving Robin alone with the hawk. He laughed and looked up at the bird.

"Thank you, you old bag of feathers. Tell him that I need a new dagger incase this happens when I'm out again later." The bird called once and flapped its great brown wings, taking back to the air.

While Robin didn't always agree with his father, he understood the importance of having eyes all through the forest.

He continued his journey home in peace, telling himself that he'd have to personally thank his father at some point. As he walked closer to home and further from Maria's house, he began to think about their night again.

No matter what the other members of his family said to him, he couldn't regret going to see her. Nothing could make him wish he'd never held her so close throughout he night and, the more he thought about it, the more he thought he'd be very happy to do it again.


	20. Chapter 20

Things at the De Noir house were tense. Robin decided that he'd stay for the minimum amount of time possible and get back outside, into the open air.

He had a very quick bath – just enough to get rid of the grime of a few busy days. He changed into something light enough for horse-riding and made sure he had something to look after himself and Maria with. A knife, stolen from the kitchen drawers, would serve that purpose nicely.

Robin was walking back through the corridors of the De Noir castle, on his way to the stables, when he nearly walked into his father.

"Robin! Off out again so soon?" He asked, walking Robin back towards his room. Robin stumbled along, bitterly wishing he'd missed him.

"Yes, father. I promised Sir Benjamin that I'd take Maria into the village."

"Is the princess not capable of taking herself into the village?" His father asked. Robin felt something was wrong and chose his words carefully.

"Sir Benjamin appeared to mean that Maria was heading somewhere dangerous and he feared for her safety."

"Why must she go, then?" They reached Robin's room and Couer De Noir ushered him through the door. He closed it behind them with a thud.

"Apparently she is to meet a young girl who is afraid of everyone else." Robin was scrambling for ideas and excuses, afraid of being caught. "I'm to wait outside the house while Maria tends to this girl."

"It all sounds rather dodgy to me. But what say do I have in the matter? You're twenty of age now, anyway. You're a grown man and free to do what you wish. Especially now that we're at peace with the Merryweathers." Robin's father sat down on the bed, looking up at Robin who stood awkwardly by the closed door. "Why exactly were you so eager for peace between our families, Robin?"

"I wanted to be able to walk through the forest without her trapping me in my own animal snares." Robin laughed honestly. His father laughed too, a booming and deep laugh that shook the room.

"You spoke the truth there, Robin." His father seemed satisfied and stood up, stretching. He smiled at Robin. "Thank you for that."

Couer De Noir swept Robin out of the way of the door and opened it swiftly. He stepped out, into the corridor, and shut the door behind him. The door clicked shut.

"Robin?" his father called through the wood. "Stay away from the Merryweather girl."

Something scraped in the lock on Robin's door. It took him a moment for him to realise he'd been locked in and by then his father had walked away. This didn't stop him from calling after him, though.

"Father! Father!" He hammered his fists against the door, eventually kicking it too. This was ridiculous.

What would make his father do that?

Robin sat on his bed, frowning deeply. He ran his hands through his hair and laid back on the bed, closing his eyes.

It had to be Pike. Him, or Tanner. Maybe Wren.

Oh, god. Robin thought to himself. It had to be her.

Robin opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling. There had been paint on it at one point, but it had long since flaked away. This left the plaster looking speckled and blotched like an old man's skin. He blinked slowly.

What would he do?

Something had to be done with Wren, that was certain. But he also had to find a way of telling Maria what had happened. There was only a tiny window in his room and he could hardly reach it, even when he jumped.

He realised with a sour taste in his mouth that he'd been imprisoned, much like Maria a few days earlier.

He sat up and found his knife where he had stored it under his belt.

With a smile, he formed a hopeful idea.


	21. Chapter 21

Robin half closed his eyes in concentration. Stealing a kitchen knife had been an even better idea than he had expected - it was smaller than his dagger and so it fit in the keyhole of his door. He twisted it delicately, trying to find the catching point in the lock.

It was his only hope of escaping so, when, after over a minute of intense listening, the lock gave way and released the door from its frame he was incredibly relieved. He took a deep breath, braced himself, and swung the door open.

He needn't have been so cautious. There was no one in sight and, now that he realised something was out of place, he noticed he couldn't hear the usual unorganised chatter sweeping through the stone corridors. Robin froze, holding the little kitchen knife tightly.

Silently, he crept away from his room. He made sure to shut the door behind him, hoping to trick the first few people who passed that he was still there. The corridors were empty and he jumped when he heard his own breathing.

He didn't want to go near the halls, but curiosity made him. There was a subdued humming coming from the main one, like a crowd who had just recieved bad news. Robin quickly turned the other way, heading straight to the stables.

The corridors remained empty and, despite his over-caution, no one saw him. He found a horse who looked around the right size, checked its name on the stable door, and calmly saddled up.

It had been a while and Robin was impressed with how easily he remembered everything. Making a quick estimate, he lowered the stirrups and heaved himself onto the chestnut. Her name was Ivy and he made sure to let her know he was a friend.

"You stay calm for me," he found himself whispering as he nudged her softly into the open air. She was uncertain but did as he asked and didn't make a fuss.

That was until someone grabbed Robin's leg from behind, making both the runaway and his accomplace scream in shock.

The man snarled some question at Robin but he couldn't hear him over Ivy's panic. One hand trying to calm her by kneading her neck, Robin asked the man to repeat himself.

Instead, the man pulled a knife out and pressed it against Robin's leg. He heard a threat - something about his father and Maria - and felt a blinding pain as the man's knife cut slowly into his thigh.

Ivy tried to buck away but the man held fast to the knife, keeping the reasonably short blade buried deep in Robin's leg. His whole right side went numb with the dreadful pain and he acted on a reflex, pulling out his own knife and jabbing the man's hand with it.

The man screamed and Robin heard him calling for help through the throbbing in his ears. The man started jumping up, hands stretched towards Robin's neck as he tried to find a way to cover the height of the horse. The knife was still in Robin's leg and the man knocked the handle slightly with his stomach as he reached to strangle him. The same reflex for self preservation flashed through Robin and he felt his hand, kitchen knife firmly clenched in it, jab upwards.

Mid-lunge, the man's mad calls for help stopped.

Eyes wide and frozen, Robin jerked his arm backwards. The man fell to the floor, hands still stretched out as if to strangle him. Breathing heavily, Robin tapped Ivy slightly and the poor girl was only too happy to leave the scene.

They reached the forest in moments, both horse and rider too shocked to think about direction. After a moment of terrified galloping Robin noticed that the blood had spilled onto Ivy and he leant down to whisper to her. It took a minute or so, but the soft voice of her rider calmed Ivy enough for Robin to regain control of the situation and point her in the direction of the Merryweather house.


	22. Chapter 22

_fun fact: i only get time to do most of my writing after 9pm, very often when I'm in bed. Despite the late nights and strange dreams this causes, I'm really enjoying writing this and it makes me so happy to see that you are, too! Thank you for continuing to read and understand why there may be a few typos! -Jane_

* * *

Ivy was still jumpy ten minutes after their escape. Robin soothed her to a stop and dismounted shakily, keeping hold of her reins. In respomse she gave him a long, heavy sideways stare. They were in this together and she wasn't going anywhere.

As soon as Robin released the thin band of leather he sank to the floor, feeling like his leg had been turned to dust. His knee hit the floor and he screamed in pain, falling sideways. Ivy watched him

"Some use you are." He muttered, tentatively touching his leg around where the blade still stuck in. How could such a short, narrow blade cause so much damage?

He looked up at Ivy and she stumbled closer to him, ducking her head to look in his eyes. Deciding she was too nice to bite him, Robin hooked his arm around her thick neck and pulled himself back into the saddle. "You calmer now?" He asked, patting her neck gratefully. She made a little snorty noise.

"The quicker we get to Maria, the quicker we can both get cleaned up." He promised, teeth clenched. Each time Ivy took a step forward it moved his leg slightly, wriggling the knife, but he was smart enough to know to leave it where it was.

The journey through the forest was slow and painful. Ivy was careful with how she stepped - knowing that each movement hurt her rider - and this meant they didn't eeach the Moonacre Manor until an hour had passed. By this time Robin was holding onto consciousness as tightly as he held Ivy's reins and it was a good job the horse was a bright one and knew her way.

No one had seen them coming, but Robin didn't have the strength to call out for help. Some part of him was also worried that some De Noir would find them if he made a noise.

Ivy took the lead, following her soft nose around the house to where she sensed other horses and - her reward - hay. Digweed was there withMaria, preparing her and Perriwinkle for their ride into the village.

The balding man gasped and dropped the brush he was holding when he saw Robin, pale and death-like, sitting ontop of a horse whose right flank was soaked in blood. Maria span on the spot - her golden hair dazzling a near delerious Robin - and stared with her jaw hanging.

"Are you going to help?" The young De Noir asked gruffly, feeling his vision slipping. His head was light and felt like someone had scraped the contents out with a wooden spoon.

"What happened?" Maria asked, dashing to help Robin off of Ivy. He groaned when he moved his leg but managed to keep his eyes long enough to explain. After a moment of stunned silence, Maria ordered Digweed to find her uncle and Loveday and bring them to the stables. Before he left, Digweed helpfully supported Robin as he hobbled over to the wooden bench to collapse and suggested that Maria tied Ivy with Perriwinkle.

He vaguely saw the princess move purposefully across the yard to his horse. Robin was thinking about how terrible he must look when something black and heavy smudged across his eyes and he suddenly could neither think, hear or see.

At some point he was aware of someone trying to make him drink something. He panicked and tried to move away but this sent another series of waves of pain up through his body and he felt himself slipping again. The next thing he was aware of was a horrific, blinding pain in his leg followed by a hot stickiness.

Robin's eyes fluttered open and he screamed in pain, completely unsure of where he was. Something was touching his leg and it hurt - it hurt so much that his chest flew in a panic and he couldn't hear anything over the fire that burned where the knife had been.

After a moment of fearing for his life, Robin recognised a voice. It was Loveday and she seemed angry with him.

"If you'd let me give you that pain-draught, you'd still be fast asleep." It was her who was touching his leg and Robin's immediate reaction was to wonder why she was so determined to hurt him.

As the pain subsided, sense returned to him and he looked up at Loveday. She was working steadily to clean and seal the wound without hurting him any more and Robin noticed for the first time that there was someone else in the room.

Someone must have tried keeping her away but, knowing her and his sister as well as he did, Robin oitied the poor fool. There was a determination in Maria that Robin had seen a few times before - namely, when she'd been running away from his father and when she'd jumped off the cliff. Robin only realised he was staring at her when she caught his eye and jumped.

"Go back to sleep, you." She mutered, trying to hide a relieved smile. Robin returned it and, seeing Loveday look at him happily, closed his eyes again.

The next time he woke up, all he could think about was Ivy.

"Is she okay?" He mumbled, blinking himself awake. The sun had started to disappear but Maria was still there, watching him. An involuntary smile jumped onto his face when he realised she'd been caring for him.

"Your horse?" The princess asked in surprise, raising her eyebrows. Robin nodded carefully, making sure to avoid the threat of passing out again. "She's okay. Digweed was giving her a clean - you got your blood all over her!"

Despite the chastising way on which she said it, Robin knew Maria was relieved. He could see it in the way her eyes sparkled.

"I'll apologise to her later. What do you think of her?" He asked, tying to sit up but failing miserably. Maria said nothing; she just watched with a knowing expression.

"She's a sweetheart," The Princess responded eventually. Grinning to himself, Robin closed his eyes again. That unconsciousness was creeping closer and closer, giving Robin little choice other than to walk into its arms.

Not before he heard the princess say, as if from a dream, that Ivy was beautiful.

And he replied, falling into that dream state where fear means nothing - "So are you."


	23. Chapter 23

After hearing Robin's story, Sir Benjamin had gone to see Couer De Noir about the attacks and to question why Robin had been forcibly kept away from the Merryweathers. After a long discussion, Sir Benjamin had returned to his house looking and feeling grim. He found Robin tying to sleep the pain medicine away and woke him gently, helping him sit up in a settee.

"Your father and I have decided it will be best for everyone if you leave." The man had said, sitting down infront of Robin. He put it bluntly, but the clear pain in his eyes made it difficult for Robin to become angry.

"H-how long for?" He'd managed to breathe after a while. Sir Benjamin looked down.

"Given the reason for all of this... Unrest, your father recommended five years."

"Five years!" Robin exclaimed, panic settling in as the news started to make sense.

"I'm sorry," was all Sir Benjamin could say. Robin looked away, staring out of the window. He'd never lived anywhere except in Moonacre.

"What does my sister say?" He asked through gritted teeth. He couldn't look at Sir Benjamin.

"She agrees with your father. She's gone to tell Maria now."

Robin suddenly felt very guilty and almost thought he could feel Maria's anger and confusion through the thick stone walls of the house.

"I should have told her."

"We didn't think you'd be able to." Sir Benjamin admitted. Turning back towards him, Robin could see that he was trying to say something else. After an obvious struggle, the man spoke again. "What - What is the nature of your relationship with Maria?"

Robin felt his face drain of blood and become numb. Imagining what Sir Benjamin no doubt was thinking, he replied flatly; "We're friends. I admire her for her courage and her - her spirit. That is the only reason I ever agreed to help her. Dont worry, Sir Benjamin. We are only friends."

The man let out a huge breath which was quickly sucked back in again when the door of the sitting room was thrown open and a furious moon princess stormed in.

"Uncle!" The man physically recoiled at the sound o his niece's voice.

"Maria, calm down -"

"Shut up, Robin. This is ridiculous! You can't send him away, Uncle - he's done nothing wrong!"

Her hands were in fists by her sides and they were trembling. Maria's golden hair had jumped out of position and was standing up at strange angles which Robin thought made her look like a lion.

"Maria, it is not my choice -"

"But you can't let some stupid, wild gang win!"

"Maria, I'm going." Robin said, running his hand through his hair. She turned to him, mouth open slightly. "I'm going to go and explore some new places. Ive been stuck here my whole life so this is just a good opportunity for me to leave, really."

She stared at him in silence for a moment before turning and briskly walking out. Robin felt as if he'd cry.

"Well done, Robin." Sir Benjamin said softly. Robin looked up to see if he was serious. "She'll have to accept it now, because she thinks this is your choice. She might not like it, but you've convinced her that it's acceptable."

Robin nodded dumbly, Sir Benjamin's words sinking in somewhere. He vaguely noticed the man get to his feet and leave.

Robin took a deep, shuddering breath and got to his feet, too. He had to find Maria before he left and he had no idea when that was going to be or where she was.


	24. Chapter 24

_Well... what did you think?_

* * *

Maria was sitting in her room facing the window, her shoulders pulled down in a heavy slouch. Robin had knocked on the door but she hadn't answered, so he peered into the room cautiously. He couldn't tell whether she was sad or angry and he was afraid to learn the answer, but more afraid to leave her.

"Maria?" He whispered, mouth dry. She didn't respond. "Don't be so mad."

"I'm not – I'm – " She responded, raising her hands to her face. Robin crept further into the room, wanting to make her happier again. It hurt him in an unexplainable way to see her so down.

"Maria, I'm sorry." She looked up at him when he spoke, making him freeze. Her eyes were red and she looked tired.

"Why are you leaving me here?" She asked, frowning deeply. Robin inched closer, shaking his head sadly.

"I'm not. Well, that's not what I want to do. It's not because I want to be away from you, Maria – I want to just get away from everything. Being friends with you has taught me how – how horrible the people I grew up with are. And now I want to go and find new people." She turned away as he reached the bed and sat next to her.

"It's so unexpected."

"I know. After all of the attacks my father has realised that this isn't the right place for me. I will be back," he shoulder nudged her, hoping to appear reassuring. "I promise."

"But not for years and years." She moaned, looking at him with big pained eyes.

He sat quietly and thought for a moment, locking his fingers together so he wouldn't wrap his arms around her again.

"When's your birthday?" He asked eventually. She frowned at him.

"Why?"

"Because I have an idea." Robin smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder again, despite feeling like he really shouldn't let her.

"April the eleventh." She muttered.

"Thank you." He took a deep breath and sighed, giving up. He untangled his fingers and looped his arm around her back, keeping her close.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, princess."

"Will you come back and visit?" She asked, hopeful. He had considered it.

"I don't think so. It would be too difficult." They were silent for a long while, thinking about things that had changed over the last few days.

At length Robin cleared his throat and spoke. "Can I take one of your ribbons?"

Robin stayed that night with the Merryweathers and Couer De Noir joined them early in the morning for breakfast. After they'd all eaten in an awkward silence it was time to prepare Ivy for her journey.

His father had tried to convince him to take a male horse – one stronger and more resistant to the weather than Ivy – but Robin had bluntly refused. He'd grown attached to the gentle beast.

Marmaduke had prepared a large bag of foods which would keep for a week or so. Sir Benjamin and Couer De Noir both offered to give Robin a considerable amount of money, but Robin would take none of it. "I'm a trapper and a trader," he'd reasoned. "If I can't find a way to get it like that I don't need it."

Sir Benjamin wasn't convinced, but Loveday's hand on his arm kept him silent.

Robin managed to delay leaving for another hour. In this time, he and Maria sat in the stables with Periwinkle and Atlas.

"When you come back I'll introduce you to my friends." Maria laughed bitterly, trailing off. Robin squinted at her through the sun.

"I'm sorry. But we'll both have a lot to talk about when I come home." He wrapped his arm around her again, feeling reckless. He wasn't going to see her again for years, anyway.

"I know. Will you write?"

"Write?" Robin repeated, eyebrows raised. Maria stared at him, expectantly.

"Well, yes."

"Maria, I was raised by my father."

"So?"

"I can write my name. And read." He admitted, trying to not laugh. That she should find this so ridiculous made him forget the sadness that was pressing down on him.

"Oh," was all she could say. They looked at each other and laughed together.

"Sorry," Robin managed through his laughter. She shook her head, smiling.

"I suppose that's that, then." She smiled up at him reassuringly. He returned the smile, still holding her close to his side. She was warm and soft and it reminded him of when Wrolf sat outside with him.

She was a comfort and he was about to lose her.

"Robin?" They jumped, looking up to see Loveday come gliding around the corner of the house. Robin felt his face flare up and he quickly dropped his arm from around Maria.

"Not long now, dear. Father thinks it's safest if you leave before the afternoon." With a sad lingering look, Loveday disappeared back the way she'd come. Robin felt his stomach suddenly hollow like a pit and, judging by the gaunt expression on Maria's face, she felt the same.

"So," he said, taking a deep breath.

"So."

"I'll say goodbye." Robin whispered, standing up. Maria did too, replacing her empty face to one of radiance and strength. She smiled up at him – even stronger than before – and made Robin suddenly aware of how much older she had become since he'd first seen her in London.

"Goodbye, then." She said, still glowing with power. Robin put his hand on her shoulders, making sure to remember how she looked at that moment.

"Maria – " He broke off, finding a catch in his throat. "I _will_ remember you, I promise."

"Good," she teased. He looked down at the floor, feeling light and giddy.

"Don't forget me either, though. Okay?" He looked her in the eyes and she stared back, the smile shrinking.

"I promise."

They spent a moment staring at each other, each of them trying to remember the other's face. Robin took a deep breath.

He leant in and dropped a soft kiss on her cheek, feeling his lips buzz and her skin heat up in response.

He turned to leave, trying to straighten the stupid grin that was growing on his face.

"Robin!" Maria called after him and, as if in a dream, he turned and saw her running towards him. He felt the surprise and happiness on his face as she held out her hand, holding something for him.

He kept his eyes on her face as he took it, wanting to be completely certain he would remember her exactly as she was at that moment. She asked if she could walk him to Ivy and he accepted, turning and walking through the sun with her to the front of the Merryweather house. They were all gathered there – Sir Benjamin, Loveday, his father, Miss Heliotrope, Digweed and Marmaduke. They all turned at once and they all smiled. They all wished him the best of luck. They all said goodbye.

Silently, fearing he would choke on his words, Robin pulled himself up onto Ivy's back. The sun had warmed the saddle and she looked around at him when she felt his weight, checking he was someone she knew. He patted her neck softly with the hand which was still clutching Maria's gift.

"Well, goodbye!" He smiled down at his family and friends. Couer De Noir patted Ivy's right hind leg and the horse started walking slowly, a bit confused about where to go because Robin wasn't holding her reins.

Robin and Ivy both turned their heads, hearing a quiet movement to their right. Maria had stepped forward to follow them and held her hand out as if to hold onto him.

Unthinking, Robin caught her hand and held it tight.

She squeezed his hand tightly and released it, leaving him with the same warm feeling as when he'd kissed her cheek. Smiling, he directed Ivy away.

As they walked towards the village and lost sight of the Merryweather Manor Robin felt a strange mix of sadness and victory. Knowing he wouldn't see the people he knew and loved for another five years hurt, but telling himself over and over again that he'd managed to kiss her cheek – actually _kiss_ her cheek – overruled any despair and replaced it with a massive sense of achievement.

He chattered quietly to Ivy as they wandered, the sun filtering through their matching chestnut hair. It was warm and gentle on Robin's skin and caught the blue satin ribbon that was tied around Robin's wrist, making it sparkle like pearls.

* * *

_I will be back - don't worry. But let's let them have some time to get on with their lives, okay? I hope you've enjoyed reading this! - Jane_


	25. Chapter 25

_I'm back after a couple of days of hardcore real-life stuff. I hope you enjoy! This is a bit of exposition, really._

* * *

Robin stayed away for three years.

Sometimes, the days seemed endless and Robin could almost feel the cold walls of his childhood home surrounding him. He missed them.

The first two weeks were the worst – on several occasions, Robin had been perilously close to turning and returning home. At times like these Ivy's soft eyes were the only things making him keep his promise. How could he begin to explain to her that their adventure had been so quickly stunted?

As the days went on it became easier for him to resist the pain in his side that kept trying to drag him home. He'd made it this long. Why turn now?

After a few months of stealing and trapping and trading, Robin realised Ivy needed more than the plants he found for her. She needed safety and shelter.

They visited a few villages before finding someone who would accept their terms. Robin wanted a stable for Ivy to shelter in for no cost other than the work he could do for the stable owners. A man with silver and copper hair eventually agreed, so long as Robin agreed to teach his fourteen year old daughter to ride.

"I'm too old, you see." The man had claimed. Sceptical but willing, Robin agreed. Lessons started immediately and Robin soon realised how lucky he was to have been taught when he was small.

"No – like this." He repositioned her hold on the reins for the tenth time and they'd only been there for a day.

"It feels uncomfortable," she whined. Robin rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"You get used to it." She moved her wrists and relaxed her arms slightly. "Thank you. Now, sit up straight. She can feel you and she doesn't want you wobbling all over the place."

The girl – Grace – laughed slightly at this.

"Okay?" She asked, sitting stiffly.

"Relax."

"But when I relax I don't sit straight."

"I mean don't be tense – pretend you're part of her. Look at how she holds her head on top of her neck – you've got to act like that. It's not uncomfortable and tense, but it's not lazy."

"Okay," she muttered, staring at her horse's ears and trying to get into a comfy position.

"Ready?" Robin asked, smiling. Ivy was standing patiently behind him, watching the whole thing. He reached out for her, finding her reins straight away. She whinnied.

"Are you joking?" Grace asked, eyes wide and fearful. Robin ignored her and climbed onto Ivy's back, patting her neck.

"If I hold her, she'll follow Ivy and me. So just stay in that position. Your feet might bounce around a bit but you'll find her rhythm soon." Ignoring how pale Grace had become, Robin eased Ivy into a slow stroll. The beautiful chestnut was used to Robin by now and realised how important it was that she behaved herself – not that she would ever misbehave.

Grace's horse was more heavy-footed than Ivy and struggled to keep up with her larger strides. This made it difficult for Grace to relax and Robin found himself having to steady her once or twice as they wandered around the stable yard.

"You're going to have to trust her." Robin said, calling Ivy to a stop. He stared at Grace for a moment.

"I'm not used to her."

"I had never seen Ivy when I first saddled her," Robin explained. "But we had to get on because we had to leave quickly. You don't need time to build a friendship with a horse – just the right attitude."

"Why did you have to leave?" Grace asked, timidly reaching her hand forward to pat her horse's neck like she'd seen Robin do. He sighed.

"Trouble with the family. Now, watch me." Robin eased Ivy forward again, his knees gently nudging her ribs. They walked in a large circle around the stable yard, slowly and methodically.

"How do you make her turn?"

"I ask her to." Robin teased, winking and returning to Grace's side. "You just make her look in the direction you want her to walk in."

Grace was silent and looked terrified.

"We're going for a walk. Squeeze her very gently and keep her reins relaxed – she should follow us." Without waiting for Grace to panic, Robin and Ivy walked forward again. They'd reached the stable gate by the time Grace had managed to coax her horse into movement so they waited there, both with their heads turned to watch the young girl's progress.

"Try talking to her," Robin suggested, hoping to relax Grace. She was staring at the horse's ears again and moved her lips minutely.

"Come on, then." Robin grinned and led Grace away from her house, into the woodland.

"Why are we going here?" She asked, panicking again. Robin rolled his eyes again.

"Horses prefer to be in quiet places. We're going into the village, and I didn't want to put them through any unnecessary noise." They walked for a few minutes, listening to the horses' hooves crunching on twigs.

"What's her name?" Robin asked eventually, trying to relax Grace.

"Maria."

Robin jumped so violently that he nearly fell off Ivy, making the usually calm horse whinny and complain loudly.


	26. Chapter 26

_short! Sorry, guys - life's being busy at the moment. I hope this is okay - I know I haven't updated in a while but this is all I have! (So far)- Jane_

* * *

"Robin?" Grace asked after dinner one night - around six months after he'd started working for her father. Robin looked up, pulling himself out of a daydream.

"Yes, Grace?"

"Why don't you ever talk to Maria? You talk to Ivy all the time - do you just not like her?" The girl had aged over the last month from fourteen go fifteen but she was still a timid, uncertain speaker. Not at all like the princess.

"I didn't really realise. I'm sorry - I'll talk to her more." He hedged, looking down at the table. They were there alone - Grace's father, Mr Knight, had gone away on business - and it was very quiet.

"Do you like it here?" She asked, making his skin freeze.

"I miss home." He confessed, looking up at her. She seemed sad at this. "But I'm glad I'm here."

This last comment had made Grace smile and she obviously was feeling braver because she asked another question.

"What do you miss most?"

He licked his lips, daring himself to be truthful. It wasn't easy to say. "My friends. Well, one in particular. And the trees in the forest there - I"ve grown up around them and they've become a part of me."

"What was their name?" Grace seemed determined to find out as much as possible about Robin's life. He took a deep breath, stealing himself.

"Maria."

"Oh," Grace gasped, nodding and sitting back in her chair. Robin raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"That's why you don't talk to my horse. I thought it was something like that - you nearly frightened poor Ivy to death when I first told you her name."

Grace was smirking at him across the table so Robin glared - playfully - in response. After a few moments she was asking more questions.

"What was she like?"

"Who, Maria? Loud. Noisy. Big mouthed. She wasn't afraid of anyone." Robin realised that he'd been staring into the distance wistfully and immediately regretted it - she had noticed.

"Why did you have to go? Really?"

He looked down and back up at her, frowning. He could tell her.

"My father and her uncle agreed that it was best for everyone if... If I left. There was too much at risk if I became involved with her."

"Involved? What do you-?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" Robin bellowed, standing up and pushing his chair away. Hisface was red and his eyes were burning like fire.

"I'm - I'm sorry." Grace mumbled, eyes wide in fear. His breathing calmed down slowly and Robin realised how stupid he'd just acted. His face softened and he walked towrds her, hands held out.

"I'm sorry, Grace. Forgive me?" She was frozen, still terrified by his outburst. He sighed. "It's very difficult for me to talk about," he explained. "Please don't ask me about it again."

Grace nodded slowly and leant into his chest for a forgiving hug.

"If you promise to wash up." She laughed, a muffled, childish giggle. Robin smiled and released her, feeling like he could probably fit in nicely with this family. Grace needed a father figure - an older brother who could teach her the ways of the world while her real father was busy growing old.

For a time, that was what Robin did for her. But all things end.


	27. Chapter 27

Time passed quickly with Grace. He began to teach her more than just how to ride her horse - he decided it was important she was able to defend herself, too. So he taught her everything he knew about fighting.

Winter came and went and Grace taught Robin something in return. On the last day of March, the year after he'd left Moonacre valley, he penned his first.

Grace had written him a list of common words and phrases for him to learn. He realised that, once he'd learned a few, some similarly sounding ones came to him naturally. After explaining to her what he wanted to do, Grace agreed to help him spell words he was unsure of.

"How do you spell "Moonacre"?" He asked, pen frozen in his hand.

A few minutes later he had to ask how to wish someone a happy birthday. Grace wrote down a few phrases and read them to him, getting him to choose one. He copied it down and tried to memorise it, but thinking about what to write next made that impossible.

When he was done he asked her to read it. There were many more things he wanted to say, but knowing Grace was his interpreter made it difficult to even ask how to spell "I miss you", never mind the dozens of other things he wanted to write about.

She nodded, saying "I'll write our address on a separate sheet, so they can keep it safe. We can take this to be sent when we go to the village tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Thank you." Robin smiled meekly, feeling quite humble.

"Not a problem." Grace rose to her feet, taking a purposefully deep breath. "I'm going to go and read for a while. Father will be home soon, so you should make sure the horses are all okay."

Robin mock-saluted. "Yes, madame."

Grace laughed and walked away, her hair not quite as beautiful as the princess's. Robin sighed.

Oh, he missed her.

He missed her laugh.

Suddenly feeling glum, he went outside to the stables to see to Ivy. He'd grown to rely on her warm calmness as a way of coping with the homesickness which persistently ebbed at his chest.

The stables were absolutely silent - anyone would think they'd been abandoned. Treading carefully, Robin headed straight to his chestnut's stall.

A man with a thick black beard and wearing heavy leather clothes was there in Ivy's place.

Robin's first reaction was to narrow his eyes. "What have you done to her?"

"Calm your curls, boy." The man rumbled. "She's gone for a walk and will be back soon. I needed to talk to you without you having the opportunity to run away. Again."

"I'm not running." Robin hissed, tense. His ears trained desperately to hear the familiar sound of Ivy's hooves crossing the stable yard.

"Good. Because I have a message and I don't want you to do anything rash. Brace yourself. The moon princess is engaged."

Robin felt a block of ice hit his face.

"Your father wanted you to know, for some reason. That's all I have to say, really. Is there anything you want me to take home?"

"What's his name?" Robin whispered, feeling like his eyes and ears were bleeding.

The man squinted at him. "David, apparently. He's from the village. Some shepherd boy, or somethin."

"Thank you." Robin turned numbly, for a moment forgetting everything. He turned back, frowning at the man.

"How did you find me?"

"We've had someone following you since you left, idiot." Robin blinked slowly, struggling to take this all in. The man walked past him and emerged moments later, leading both Ivy and Maria-the-horse. "See, they're fine. Look after yourself, boy."

Robin watched as the man disappeared into the twilight, leaving him with two horses and a lead chest. Things were still and silent.

Ivy nudged his shoulder with her big warm nose, making him jump slightly. She stared up at him woth concerned confusion, ears standing to attention as if to say she was keane to listen to all of his problems. A second nudge made him drop the reins which he'd unconsciously taken from the De Noir.

Robin looked at Ivy's soft eyes and thought of home and Maria and everything.

He pressed his face into her neck and let out one giant sob which ripped through him and made Mariathe-horse jump and whinny. Ivy stood solidly, supporting Robin in the best way she could.


	28. Robin's vocabulary list

_thought some of you might be interestedin the kind of words Grace first taught Robin, so I made the list! Tadaa... not very exciting. Sorry._

* * *

Hello

Goodbye

Thank you

Please

How are you?

I am well, thank you.

Yes

No

The

Sometimes

Never

I

You

We

Us

They

Them

Our

When

Went

There

Their

They're

Your

You're

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20...

Said

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday.

January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December.

Grace

Ivy

Horse

Stable

Okay


	29. Chapter 28

Once he had recovered, Robin raced back into the house to check on Grace. Seeing him so distressed panicked her, but Robin felt reassured by this. She was fine and knew nothing. He didn't ask her if she'd seen anyone or if she'd heard anything - there wasn't any point and he didn't need to scare her.

He waved it off nonchalantly and returned to the horses, planning on never mentioning it again. It would be his own, personal burden.

* * *

A year or so passed without any more news from the De Noirs. Robin had sent a couple more letters durin that time, but he soon realised how much more difficult it was to be away when he had some aort of daily reminder of home. Whether it was waiting for a letter or being reminded of things that had been mentioned in the long, stilted conversations, Robin couldn't settle into his new home.

Grace was nearly sixteen now and Robin had seen her grow up quickly to be a boisterous young woman with a tongue as sharp as her eyes. They'd attended a handful of parties together - him always acting as her big brother and reassuring the parents of her other friends that everyhing was under control. But at her best friend's sixteenth birthday celebration, things changed.

Grace's friend, Mary, had an older brother. He and Robin had spent a short ammount of time together - usually standing in a corner while the younger girls played. This man - Samuel - had invited some of his friends from the village to his sister's party and for the majority of the evening this arrangement worked perfectly.

Robin found that he could fit in with the other men, despite their rowdy behaviour. They drank and played cards in a room adjacent to where the real party was for a while, separated both from the responsibiliy of watching younger siblings and of having to act properly around their parents. This worked nicely until one of Samuel's friends decided to take their small party outside.

Already feeling uneasy about leaving Grace, Robin was the last to leave and the slowest to walk.

"You comin, Rob?" Robin grimaced at the shortening of his name and nodded.

"I'm right here."

"Good. Don't want you to get lost!"

They marched purposefully straight past the tavern and into what looked like a hotel. Robin hesitated outside the door, letting it swing shut between the last man and himself.

"Robby!" Someone called. They reopened the door and squinted at him. "You coming?"

"I think I'll just go back - make sure Grace is oka-"

"What do you like so much about her, anyway?" Samuel appeared over his friend's shoulder, frowning heavily.

"What do you mean?"

"You spend an awful lot of time with her." Samuel raised his eyebrows and leant towards Robin who was holding his hands tightly behind his back. "And why were you hired? To teach her how to _Ride horses_? Hm."

Robin felt his breath freeze once more in his chest as the blood fell from his face. He shook his head and half-closed his eyes, asking "What are you saying?"

"I think it's all a little bit... Strange. Don't you think? She's not even sixteen, yet."

Robin stepped forward, staring up at Samuel with dangerous eyes.

"I don't like what you're implying," he muttered. Samuel stared back.

"Oh, me neither. But if it's true, I dont want you anywhere near my sister. Do you umderstand?"

"Perfectly," Robin whispered, checking both Samuel and his friend's eyes before turning and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Samuel shouted after Robin had walked a few meters.

Without breaking stride, Robin called over his shoulder, "Back to find Grace and make sure she's okay."

"Hey, are you stupid or so,thing? I said you weren't to go near Mary!" Samuel had shoved past his friend in the door way and was walking up the street towards Robin.

Hardly breathing, Robin turned mid-step and met Samuel in the road.

"Careful, boy." He whispered, eyes hard as glass. "The last man to lable me as such a vile beast is dead."

Samuel frowned for a while before raising his eyebrows in realisation. To emphasise his point, Robin gently touched the small dagger at his waist. Samuel nodded slowly.

Robin turned and walked away, suddenly exhausted. His heart beat like a trapped bird as it tried to restore blood to his chalky face, hoping to stop the dizzy nausea.

Just a small white lie, Robin reassurred himself, walking back towards Mary's house. The night was cold and he felt every need to get her home.


	30. Chapter 29

Of course, Grace was fine. And so were her friends.

Samuel's words were drumming in Robin's ears, bringing up old echoes and pains. Why was it that wherever he went, people thought the worst of him?

He wanted to scream.

Instead, he asked Grace how long she thought she was going to be. She gave him a look that reminded him that this was her night out and vaguely said "a few hours". He excused himself and asked Mary's parents whether it was okay for him to leave.

"Of course," her father replied, puzzled. "What do you think is going to happen to her while she's here around friends?"

Robin just laughed – a little nervously – and shook his head. He thanked him and left, glancing over his shoulder at Grace. He needed air.

The walk home was a little over a mile and involved a rather steep hill. When he quickly became out of breath, Robin realised how unfit he had become since living with Mr Knight and Grace. It worried him.

He forced himself to run the last half mile, feeling the muscles in his legs and waist. It hurt, but it was somehow comforting. He slowed to a jog when he saw the stables, deciding at the last minute to detour to see Ivy before he went inside.

"You okay?" He asked, breathless, as he approached her. She just looked at him, as if to ask why he was home so early. He frowned.

"I couldn't stay there all night – it was weird. Besides, they've annoyed me." He sat down on a stool just to the side of her, running his hands through his hair. It had grown long and desperately needed some attention.

Ivy looked at him, breathing puffs of cloud in his face.

"You know before?" He whispered, reaching out a hand to pat her nose. She leant into it. "It's the same again. Why are people so – so horrible?"

He growled quietly and stood up, running his hands up Ivy's long face. She looked at him with the same patient gaze and listened.

"I want to leave. I want to go home. But it's been, what – two years? At the most. Father didn't want me there for another three." He closed his eyes, hands paused. "He just didn't want me there. It was easier for me to be gone, wasn't it?"

Ivy didn't reply – just pressed her nose deeper into his hands. Robin opened his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I wonder whether Loveday's married yet. I would have liked to be there, you know." Robin ignored the sound of hooved feet, thinking it was just Maria-the-horse being impatient and wanting attention. "I wonder how she is."

Ivy blinked, letting him know he didn't mean Loveday anymore.

Someone cleared their throat, making Robin and Ivy jump.

"What are you doing here?" Mr Knight asked, leaning heavily against the stable door. Robin felt himself panicking.

"I came back to see to the horses – it's going to freeze tonight and I wanted to make sure they had enough…" He trailed off, seeing two other people behind Mr Knight. Robin moved his hand into Ivy's mane.

"No, what are you doing _here_?" Mr Knight stepped forward and so did the two other men. Robin recognised their clothes immediately.

"Trying to get away from your friends." Robin muttered, tensing up. "It doesn't seem to be working, however."

"They tell me that you've done terrible things." Mr Knight put his hand on Ivy's flank. She protested quietly to Robin who raised his free hand in a warning.

"I suggest to move away from her. She doesn't like to be touched."

"Neither do little girls." One of the De Noirs snarled. Robin felt his face turn grey.

"I'm sure." His teeth were locked.

"You've gone too far, coming here." Mr Knight pointed at Robin angrily, shaking slightly. Robin felt his eyebrows rise in defiance.

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"You came here knowing I had a young daughter who needed some – some guidance!" Mr Knight was shouting and Ivy really didn't like it. She was stamping her feet nervously, swishing her tail. Robin tightened his grip on her mane.

"You asked me to help her – until then I had no idea of her existence." Robin shook his head, eyes wide.

"Lies!"

Ivy stumbled sideways, trying to get away from the shouting Mr Knight. Robin helped guide her, making sure she didn't fall.

"I think you need to stop listening to some absolute strangers and start listening to yourself, man." Robin snarled. "And while you're doing it could you please stop worrying my horse?"

"Your horse?" One of the De Noirs echoed, his voice heavy. Robin frowned.

"Yes, Ivy."

"She ain't your horse, boy. You stole her."

"From the family stables which my father owns. More like borrowing, I think."

"Without permission."

"I was going to return her." Robin let Ivy turn around slowly to face her visitors, walking with her towards the stable door.

"I'd like her back."

"Sorry, not possible." Robin pulled a face as if he honest meant it, leading Ivy past the men. Mr Knight stumbled sideways, almost falling over.

"Why not?" The De Noirs stepped closer to Robin and Ivy, blocking their way out.

"Because I have some urgent need of her." Robin looked at them flatly, keeping his hand in Ivy's long dark hair.

"Look, you're not going anywhere – "

Robin found his hand reaching for his dagger. Mr Knight didn't want it near Grace, but Robin reasoned that some occasions called for it. Like walking her to the village for a birthday party, or to buy bread on weekends.

His fingers touched the wrong end of the metal to begin with, unused to keeping his dagger concealed in his jacket. It didn't take long for Robin to recover and find the handle. It took about as long for the De Noirs to realise what he was doing, and by that time his blade was ready.

He'd killed before – what difference would this make?

As he jabbed and lashed out at the men he made himself think about how this would affect Grace. What would she think when she returned home to discover that he – who was practically his brother now – had ran away and left two dead bodies? Obviously he wouldn't harm her father – he was too old to be much of a threat, anyway. But it would be devastating for her.

He managed to only defend himself, inflicting only a few surface wounds. They backed away and gave Robin just enough time to heave himself onto Ivy's bare back.

They tried to grab her, but she was eager to be gone. Robin had hardly steadied himself when she leapt into a full sprint, charging away from the men.

As they ran, Robin glanced back at the scene. The De Noirs had given chase for a few moments but had now resorted to angry shouting and swearing. Robin frowned and stared straight ahead, clinging tightly to Ivy and letting her decide where they went next.

They'd left everything. Again.

But this time they didn't even have a saddle.


	31. Chapter 30

It was... Uncomfortable, to say the least. After a mile or so Robin managed to convince Ivy to stop for a moment while he assessed their situation.

They had nothing of use or value except his dagger, and that had been bought with only a kitchen knife and a few trapped rabbits. It would hardly get them a roof for a night, never mind a complete set of leathers for Ivy.

Robin closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll have to steal some," he told the horse, who made a disapproving noise under her breath. Robin frowned at the back of her head. "It's that or you have to deal with me pinching at you for the next three years."

Ivy sighed, resigned. Without warning she started walking again, almost making Robin lose his ballance. "What do you think we should do now?" He asked her as she walked. She didn't reply.

After another half an hour of this, Robin slid from Ivy's back and walked with his hand in her mane. The trees began thinning out and pretty soon they stumbled onto a narrow county road.

Ivy wasn't convinced that it was safe, so Robin walked in front of her. "Look," he said, tapping his feet on the stones. "Perfectly fine."

She stared at him, unsure.

"Right. I'll ride, and if anything terrible happens we can make a quick get away. Okay?" Ivy blinked and Robin supposed that was as good enough answer as any. He patted her neck and hoisted himself up, beig careful to not hurt her.

They walked and trotted on the road, following it to the left. Robin hoped it would lead them to another village - one with a busy street with dozy shopkeepers. By the time they reached the first buildings it was deep into the night and no one was around. Robin realised that he hadm't eaten in hours and dismounted again so he could peer into windows.

No lights anywhere.

Robin and Ivy gave up, eventually settling under a tree just outside the village. They could barter for food and a saddle in the morning.

The ground was cool and damp and chilled right through his skin but Robin was too tired and hungry to mind. He leant against Ivy and she smelt hot and tired but comforting. With his eyes closed, Robin mumbled a promise to her. "As soon as we find someone to help us we'll give you a nice sponge down and a groom. You'd like that."

Whether she replied or not he would never find out, because almost as soon as he finished speaking he was taken away to a dream.

While sleeping, Robin was free to imagine Maria. How she'd be now. What she'd say if she saw him sleeping outside. What she'd think of his plan to steal everything, instead of trying to get a permanent place to stay.

Maybe she'd realise that he was already planning on retrning home, depite only being away for two years.


	32. Chapter 31

Robin jumped and woke up, eyes stinging against the sun. It was bright and people were wandering around the street, near him but keeping a careful distance. It took a moment for him to realise that Ivy was no longer beside him and he felt an awful panic in him.

"IVY!" He shouted, stumbling to his feet. Across the thin crowd he could see a bearded man who was straining his neck to look at him. Robin narrowed his eyes and stumbled towards the man, trying to shake off the heavy clouds of sleep.

"Want something?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow and half turning away as Robin reached him. Robin caught the man's sleeve and stared at the horse who was tied up in front of the man's building.

"Why do you have my horse?"

"If she's your horse wouldn't you have at least a saddle?"

"We had to run away from home very quickly. What are you doing to her?"

"Measuring and fitting." The man turned back to Robin, frowning. "Why, don't you want her to be comfy?"

"Of course I do." Robin hissed, hurt. He walked over to Ivy and patted her nose reassuringly. She waggled her ears.

"What's your problem, then?"

"I have no money."

"So what were you going to do? You were obviously waiting for something." The man picked up a saddle from a row on the wall, checking it for weight. "What do you think?" He asked, handing it to Robin.

Bemused, Robin took it and bounced it softly. "It feels a bit heavy. Is it for her?"

"Yep. If you agree to what I have to ask. What about this one?" He swapped the saddle for another and waited for Robin's answer.

"What do you want? Yeah, she'll prefer this one." It was lighter and softer, more like Ivy's personality.

"If you do some errands for me, I'll give you this saddle."

"What about reins?"

"You think I'm made of money?" The man raised his eyebrows again. "You'll have to impress me. For now, you can use a rope."

"For now?"

"I want you to do some errands for me – deaf? And I'm going to trust you to not run off because you're hardly easy to forget – I know people who are used to tracking down thieves." The man warned, eyes narrowing. Robin recoiled from the threat, feeling tense. He patted Ivy's nose again.

"Okay. What's your name?"

"William."

"Okay, William. I'll do things for you on one condition – " Robin let his hand linger on Ivy's soft nose. "She gets to stay in safe, warm, secure stables."

"What about yourself?"

"Some food would be nice." Robin winked, starting to quite like William. He clearly liked Ivy, so he couldn't be too bad.

"Deal. Name?"

"Robin."

"Robin who? Robin Hood?"

"Robin De Noir." He said unwillingly, eyes flicking to the floor.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends who you are." Robin battled with himself for a moment, then dared to ask; "You don't happen to have any young female relatives, do you?"

William studied Robin for a moment. He knew there was a past there. "No, no kids no grandkids no nieces or friends with kids."

"Sounds great." William was still staring at Robin, slightly worried. Robin tried to be reassuring. "I'll explain later. Feed me first."

William laughed. "Deal."


	33. Chapter 32

_sorry for the slow updates. Im busy busy busy! But I'm still with this story and it IS going somewhere, I promise._

* * *

Breakfast was a decent enough meal and William said it was Robin's turn to deliver on his promise. "Otherwise, you get no saddle." He warned. Robin stared at his plate for a moment before answering.

"You asked if being a D Noir was a bad thing," he began, shoving bread crumbs around his plate nervously. "Until a few years ago it was. Maybe it is again now - I'm not sure what the overall opinion is these days, but for me it's mostly bad. My family - the De Noirs - are horrible. Think ruffians and thieves. A young girl came to be the ward of my father's sworn enemy. Historical family reasons - I won't explain, but this girl was meant to be the saviour for us all and be the one who reunited us." Robin laughed and ran his hand through his hair. William was silent. "Naturally my evil family hated her. Hated her enough to reason attempting to murder her. I don't know - for some reason I decided I didn't agree and I ended up becoming friends with this girl." Robin trailed off, shaking his head.

William cleared his throat. "Is this going somewhere?"

The man's impatience bothered Robin. He frowned across the table and William raised his hands defensively.

"The De Noirs weren't fond of that and decided there had to be a reason I'd sided with the fifteen year old girl." Robin's voice was cold and sharp, like steel. He felt the heaviness of the last few years forcing ts way through his chest, squeezing at his lungs. "Quite obviously, I'm a disgusting thing because I happened to agree with what she said. I had to leave home and yesterday I had to leave the family who had taken me in because the De Noirs had caught up with me and had conviced the father that I deserved the harshest of punishment."

There was silence, broken by Robin's heavy breathing as he tried to calm himself down. "You must believe me. I have never thought or acted in a way that would mean I would deserve everythimg the De Noirs say I should."

"I believe you," William whispered, stunned. Robin looked up. "How did you find your horse?"

"Ivy." Robin said quickly. "Her name is Ivy. She and I ran away from home together. She's been with me the entire time. She was one of the horses in my family's stables."

"She's a beautiful creature." William said absent mindedly, seemingly oblivious to most of Robin's story.

"She is." Silence. "Have you anything else to ask about my story?"

"Yeah. Why not go back? What's keeping you?"

"Nothing's keeping me. I just can't go back."

"Why not?"

"They'd probably kill me." And Maria's engaged now, so I'd have no one to spend time with. But he didn't let William hear that last part.

"You couldn't take care of them?"

"No. They're my family." Robin suddenly remembered that he had actually killed one De Noir, feeling his face wash to white.

"Suit yourself." William hadn't noticed the colour change. "First task is to go to the butchers up the road and say that I'm about to make a new saddle so I need any leather-worthy hide he has. Got it?"

"I think so." Robin stood up and stepped towards the door, trying to hink whether he'd seen anything looking like a butchers the night before. William asked another question, making him jump.

"What was her name? The girl."

Robin paused, hand against the wooden door.

"Maria."

He pushed and let himself onto the busy street, feeling unnusually fragile.


	34. Chapter 33

William turned out to be a fair man and Robin quickly realised that he could trust him bcause they shared a mutual affection for Ivy. William was a gentle man, whose polite understanding of all things equine made him a firm friend of the horse. He never made her jump and he quickly made the saddle for her out of a soft leather that molded to her shape.

The errands that Robin had to run weren't too strenuous. It was fetching supplies or taking things to friends and customers of William's - all of whom treated Robin with polite interest when they made friendly small talk with him. It was peaceful and Robin loved it - even though the past few years' experience had taught him it wouldn't last.

"Heard the news?" William asked one time when Robin walked through the door with a loaf of bread and a small bag of money.

"Nope." Robin shook his head, putting the bread on the table and turning to hand the money to William. The man looked grave.

"A girl was murdered last night. They said she was" he frowned, uncomfortable. "For hire. The baker's wife said she heard some noise at about one in the morning - someone drunk and shouting, she said. But that's all we know." Robin registered the grief on William's face.

"Who was she?"

"My sister." He sighed, sitting down heavily at he table. Robin felt waved of pity washing through him which made it impossible for him to move and comfort the man.

"Is there anyone we can contact?" Robin asked eventually, when William's sobs had died down. He shook his head sadly.

"No one."

"Is there anyone you want to be around for a few days?" Robin asked, hoping William had a best friend who could look after him. But, again, the man shook his head.

"It's just me." After a moment he sat up and looked at Robin. "Do you want to go home?" He asked auddenly. Robin frowned.

"You know I can't."

"Shouldn't let that stop you," William mumbled so that Robin wasn't quite sure he heard everything. "I have the funeral to arrange and the police want to talk to me." Robin nodded silently. "Could you man the fort while I'm out?"

"Of course." Robin watched as William stood up and slumped to the door, rubbing his face and mumbling a thank you. He left and the atmosphere in the house became stagnant.

Robin took a deep breath of sad air and sat down at the table.

He had an awful feeling that the murderer was a lot closer to home than William would imagine. But why would the De Noirs want to hurt William?

Maybe it was an indirect way of getting to Robin.

He had a sudden pang of sadness for Grace. She probably hated him now.

Maybe William had touched on something. Maybe it was time to go home.


	35. Chapter 34

_Has anyone seen any of Klondike? Augustus Prew - the actor who plays Robin - is in it. It's worth a watch!_

* * *

The police had no ideas and eventually William's sister was buried without her murderer being caught. The whole affair had made Robin desperate to leave again – he had a good idea who was to blame, but couldn't prove anything – so he mentioned it one night to William.

"I want to leave."

"I suppose you've earned your freedom." The man winked across the table at Robin. "You could probably afford some reins now, too."

"Do you want to come with me?" Robin asked quickly, squinting and expecting some rant about not being able to afford to leave his shop. But William was silent and still. "I want to go home. It would be nice to have a friend."

"Home as in Moonacre?"

"Yeah."

"With the De Noirs who hate you and want your guts?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like a good way to get yourself killed."

"So you're coming?" Robin stared at William, breathing raggedly. The excitement of going home had made all dangers seem very reasonable.

"If you help me sort everything out. I've had enough here. May as well upsticks now." William was rubbing his forehead with his palm, staring at the table. "Do you think we could sell the stock?"

"Most of it. We can always sell as we go." Robin suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you have any money?"

"None." Robin laughed, remembering how he'd refused his family's donations. "You should know that by now."

"I'd hoped you had some stashed in a boot or something." William sighed and laughed. "Tomorrow I'll go and talk to the bank and see what we can do. You can do a stocktake and work out what we'll be able to carry on us and two horses."

"Do you think they'll forgive us for taking them out of their nice warm stables?" Robin laughed, thinking about how well Ivy had settled into her new home. William shrugged.

"We'll just have to be extra nice to them."


	36. Chapter 35

The next few days flew by easily. It was like a good omen – people were eager to buy much of William's stock and what they couldn't sell they could mostly give away. The house was up for sale within a couple of days and they were ready to leave.

They packed as many bags as they could find with food, money and supplies and loaded up the horses. Neither complained, but there was a definite unwillingness about the pair.

They left.

Robin wasn't completely sure which direction he was meant to go, so they traded some chairs for a map and worked out where the Moonacre valley was. As it turned out, Robin had actually travelled in a circle. He could identify the village he'd stayed in with Grace and he could roughly work out how he'd got there, using a scattering of settlements as a rough guide. It should take them two days maximum to reach Moonacre.

This made Robin feel slightly sick. It was completely feasible, then, for the De Noirs to have murdered William's sister. He still had no idea why and no evidence, but the proximity made it all the more likely.

Robin already knew that Ivy wasn't a fan of road walking, so as often as he could he walked her on the grassy verges and between the trees. William and his horse, Jasper, didn't seem to understand.

"It makes an echo." Robin tried to explain. "Makes her feel like she's being followed."

"He doesn't seem to mind it, though." William mused, patting Jasper's large shiny neck. He was a bold, splodgy horse with a giant patch of ginger fur above his shoulders and over his tail.

"Maybe he's used to it." Robin shrugged, stroking Ivy's neck with the back of his hand. She walked quietly, ears twitching at the occasional fly.

They walked and walked, aiming for a village which was conveniently placed between the one they'd just left and Moonacre. On the way, Robin spoke some more about growing up in the forest.

"When I was little I'd wake up at six in the morning every morning. I couldn't hear birds from my room – they tended to stay away from my house – but I knew they'd be waking up. I'd slip my boots on and run out before breakfast to play in the trees and listen to them singing. I guess I wasn't named Robin for nothing." He laughed. "My sister played for a few years, too. But then she became a woman and fell in love and ran away."

"With the man?" William asked, quickly checking the map and turning Jasper to the right. This meant Ivy had to walk across the road and she quietly made her feelings known.

"No. Away from him." Robin sighed heavily, remembering the sadness he'd felt for Loveday and the awful anger of his father. "But they're together now. It's all sorted. I used to visit her while she was away. No one suspected anything – I was always out and about anyway. I felt so grown up."

Robin was staring straight ahead so didn't notice the rustling to their left which Ivy, Jasper and William all saw. By the time they'd caught his attention and he'd realised where William was pointing, it had all gone quiet.

"Maybe it was a squirrel," he suggested helpfully. William laughed and shrugged.

"Tall squirrel."

They reached the stepping-stone village quickly but decided not to try making it all the way to Moonacre in one day. "We have money," William reasoned. "And we planned on staying here. It won't serve us well to be caught out in the night."

That evening was quiet, with just one brawl in the inn they were staying in. Robin resisted the temptation to join in by quickly rushing out of the way to head to the stables to check on Ivy. His excuse was that the banging and shouting might startle her, but really he was just feeling tense and excited about going home.

He also felt very sick and nervous.

Would Maria be married by now?

She would be eighteen, so probably.

He found himself desperately hoping that she wouldn't be, because the difference between an eighteen year old and a twenty three year old wasn't as bad as fifteen and twenty.

Somehow it didn't sound as inappropriate.

But maybe that was just him being hopeful.

He started to brush Ivy silently, smiling slightly as she leant into him. "Careful," he mumbled. "You'll knock me over."

She was quiet and just blinked at him, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"She's really lovely, you know." He told her. "She's brave and gentle and so understanding but she's so – so silly." He laughed and rested his forehead on her neck. "I hope she's okay."

"I suppose you'll see her tomorrow." A voice from behind him made him jump away from Ivy with red cheeks. A young woman with black hair was watching him from the stable door, her arms folded across his chest.

"This was a private conversation." Robin tried to look relaxed, but he was completely embarrassed.

"And a very stimulating one too, I'd imagine."

"What's your name?" Robin put the brush down and crossed his arms awkwardly.

"Susie. Or Su. Yours?" She asked, stepping towards Robin who backed into Ivy.

"Robin. And this lady is Ivy."

"Pleased to meet you, Ivy." Susie held out a hand for Ivy who stretched around Robin to nuzzle her softly. Robin stepped sideways awkwardly.

"The landlord. I'm his daughter. We get a lot of you guys here."

"You guys?" Robin repeated, eyebrows rising. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wistful travellers who are returning home after a ridiculously long time away to some young girl who probably has had ten babies since they last saw them." Susie was rolling her eyes and stroking Ivy's nose. Robin stepped closer to her, feeling braver.

"Do you see many of us more than once?"

"No. Well, a few." She looked up at Robin through loose strands of hair. "Mostly crushed under a woman's fickle heart and trying to drown themselves in beer."

"I don't think I'll be like that." Robin laughed, silently praying that he was right.

"No? Why's that?"

"Because I'm not going home for some girl."

"Sounded like it." Susie laughed, stepping away from Ivy. She started to walk away, back towards the inn.

"Hey!" Robin called after her. She stopped and looked back. "I'm going back to see my sister."

Susie laughed, waved her hand and walked away leaving Robin feeling numb and breathless.


	37. Chapter 36

And terrified.

Robin definitely felt absolutely terrified.

She'd literally spoken his very thoughts. She had to be right.

He quickly brushed over the parts of Ivy he'd missed and told her he'd see her soon. Back inside the inn was warm and busy, but a lot calmer than when he'd left. To his left, talking to a man at the bar, was William.

Robin waded through the crowd towards him, being careful to not knock anyone over. He didn't want to start another fight.

William was deep in conversation, so didn't notice Robin until he had thumped him on the shoulder a few times. "Get cold, did you?" William laughed, turning to introduce Robin to the man. Robin nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Coeur Merryweather, this is my friend, Robin." William was blinded by the alcohol and it took him much longer than it should to notice the looks on his two friends' faces.

"Hello… Robin." Couer 'Merryweather' said woodenly. Robin nodded minutely.

"Hello."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. You two get acquainted now." William slurred, waving a hand and slapping Robin on the back before he turned and walked away.

Robin stared up at his father, feeling unsteady and nauseous. The Coeur stared back for a while and Robin prepared himself for a shouting match.

Robin wasn't expecting the sudden, suffocating arms that wrapped around his shoulders and made him choke on his own breath.

"You've not cut your hair in months." A low laugh rumbled in his ear. Robin was frozen and tried to not cough into his father's ear in return.

"So. You think three years is long enough?" Coeur stepped back, holding Robin's shoulders firmly.

"I've had enough of being away. How is Loveday?" Robin asked quickly, barely able to help himself.

His father looked like he was glowing. "She's perfect. You have a nephew."

"Excuse me?" Robin asked, suddenly thawing and breaking into a huge smile. "She has a son already?"

"It's been three years, boy. What did you expect would happen?" His father was still glowing but a shadow spread over his face. "Maria is engaged."

"Just engaged?"

"Yes. You don't seem surprised."

"No. I'd heard rumours." Robin confessed, looking down. His father released his shoulders and stared at his face carefully.

"Have you been okay?" He asked, uncharacteristically delicately. Robin narrowed his eyes, not wanting to show any weakness in case it was all some great ruse.

"Completely fine. No problems. At all."

"Good." They were quiet again and Coeur swirled his drink in his flask as if he was considering saying something painful. Robin felt his face turn grey again. "Have you found any girls?"

Robin almost fainted. It was too warm and loud in the inn and his father was being very strange. He didn't want to talk about girls, but at that moment Susie grabbed his elbow and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"This your father?" She asked, practically bouncing. Robin was glad she had such a firm hold on his arm because he very nearly collapsed.

"Yes. Father, this is Su-Susie." Robin's mouth was as dry as a stone.

"Pleasure to meet you, Susie." Robin's father bowed courteously and, once again, Robin felt his head spin towards the floor.


	38. Chapter 37

_Oops. She wasn't meant to become such a major character, but hey ho. I like the name, so I think she's going to stick around for a while! What do you think about her?_

_Thank you for all the views and favourites and reviews! You guys make me so happy. - Jane_

* * *

Neither Robin's father nor Susie saw his near faint, but Robin felt the desperate need to go to bed.

"I'll leave you two to talk." He shouted over their conversation. "Early morning for me."

"Don't you want to wait for me?" Susie asked, nudging Robin's shoulder roughly. He stumbled slightly and shook his head.

"I'm tired. Goodnight… both." He slipped away from Susie's grip and disappeared in the crowd, trembling. With any luck he'd wake up in the morning and it would turn out none of this had happened.

He reached his room and sat straight down on the little bed. It wasn't soft. The blood in Robin's ears was thumping and making him feel nauseous, so he lay down and closed his eyes. He was still fully clothed, but he decided that wasn't very important right now.

Why on Earth had his father left Moonacre? Why was he here? Why had he – why had he hugged him?

It made Robin shiver with fear so he tugged the sheet over him, curling up small. He tried to think of the happier news – that Loveday and Benjamin had had a son – but it was difficult to think of anything over than the kiss that Susie had left on his cheek.

He fell asleep thinking of lips and arms.

The morning greeted him harshly. There was a draught in his room and he bitterly wished he was back in his bed at William's.

He wondered whether his father would still be around.

He wondered whether he'd see Susie again before he left.

A knocking at his door, followed by a grumbly "You awake?" from William.

Robin rolled his eyes and sat up, stretching. "Yeah."

"Decent?"

"Didn't even get changed."

"Can I come in?"

"Does that mean I'll have to actually get up?"

"Yes." There was some mumbling from behind the door as Robin stood up and creaked towards the door. The lock was simple and he swung the door open to see William looking haggard and vaguely green.

"You look well." Robin joked, looking around the room in case he'd left anything out of his bag. Unsurprised at the bareness, he picked up the bundle of bags and hooked them over his shoulder.

"You look like you're trying to do some kind of calculation. Relax otherwise you'll get some awful wrinkles." William poked Robin's crumpled forehead, chuckling.

"Coeur Merryweather? He's actually Coeur De Noir, my father." Robin told William flatly. The man dropped his laughter and looked guilty.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did I get you into trouble?"

"Nope, don't worry." Robin laughed and shunted William backwards, into the corridor. "He was nice."

"Nice? I thought they all hated you."

"Not him. I think he's actually quite fond of me now." Robin laughed coolly, shaking his head. The irony was lost to William but he didn't ask any further, deciding it was another backstory.

They walked down the stairs together to a relatively quiet bar and handed in their keys. A small breakfast was on its way to them when Susie appeared again, sitting down next to Robin.

He jumped and froze, staring wide eyed at William.

"You leaving me already?"

"We have somewhere to be." Robin said stiffly, not looking at her.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you again. Maybe you could bring your sister along next time and we could have a proper party." Susie was leaning on his right arm and it was making him feel dizzy.

"Perhaps."

Their breakfast arrived, but Susie stayed exactly where she was. If anything, she seemed more determined to stay.

She and William chatted while they ate, leaving Robin feeling on edge and uncomfortable and suddenly unable to finish his breakfast, small as it was.

"Time to leave," he interrupted suddenly, seeing his father entering the inn over William's shoulder. He felt his cheeks glowing as he tried to hide.

"I suppose you're right. It was lovely to meet you, Susie." William stood up, extending his hand to Susie. Who stood up, took his hand and stretched on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. William was stunned for a moment, then laughed. "I can see why he likes you." He commented, winking at Robin.

He felt the awkwardness of the situation and stood up just as his father reached them.

"We're leaving." Robin said quickly, trying to not look at him.

"Good, me too." Coeur De Noir smiled at everyone and stood back, letting William walk past him. Robin tried to turn and leave too, but Susie caught him by the wrist and made him turn around.

"Hey, Robin." She whispered, all traces of teasing gone from her face. "If I should want to see you – "

"I'd rather you didn't." He interrupted, frowning.

"If I should need to see you. If I should need a friend. Is it okay if I came to Moonacre to find you?" She was staring at him and her grip on his wrist was strong so he couldn't even look at the floor. Something in her face made him agree.

"Thank you, Robin." She pecked his cheek quickly and, almost so quickly Robin thought he'd imagined it, she raised his hand by the wrist and placed it over her stomach. Her hand was warm and she released him almost as suddenly as she had caught him.

"You're a good man." She smiled and, seeing that Robin's father was still watching them from the door, grabbed his chin and kissed him firmly.

Robin was too confused by the whole exchange to push her away. He was still staring at her and he acted on an impulse, grabbing her hand as she released his chin. For some reason, he was suddenly terrified to leave her alone.

"Come with us."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes widening and sparkling. Robin leant in closely and whispered, keeping his voice low so his father had no hope of hearing.

"Were you trying to tell me that you… you're pregnant?" He asked, face hard. She paled and nodded, speaking quickly.

"Your father mentioned your nephew. I hoped your sister would be able to help me somehow. Besides," She grinned, returning to her usual self. "You're cute and I don't want to stop looking at you."

Robin rolled his eyes, laughed and told her to arrange things with her father.

He had no idea what he'd just done, but it felt like the kind of thing a friend would do. And he would like a few more friends in the world.

Robin went outside to inform William and his father that they had another travel companion, but neither of them seemed particularly surprised. He didn't let this annoy him because he decided it would be a waste of time to try arguing with them.

As soon as Susie was ready they left, heading towards Moonacre.


End file.
